


Status

by BruceWayne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Byleth, Alpha Claude von Riegan, Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Omega Byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceWayne/pseuds/BruceWayne
Summary: Byleth (Male Unit) and Ayleth (Female Unit) are twins that were born to mercenary Jeralt. Upon coming to age, his children show signs of being an Omega (Byleth) and Alpha (Ayleth). To keep his children safe he tells them to hide this fact, but how long can they keep it a secret when the family is recruited to become professors at Garreg Mach Monastery?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Heats

“Father.” Jeralt had been looking down at one of the blades he was sharpening. His hand gliding over the sharp blade with the cloth before setting it down, and turning to look at his young daughter. Violet eyes staring at him with a blank expression as she looked up at him. She was roughly twelve years old, barely up to his waist, and it was unusual of her to call for him.

“Yes, Ayleth, what is it?” 

“Something is wrong with Byleth.” Ayleth spoke calmly before turning around and running back towards her and her brother’s bedroom. Her expression, along with Byleth’s, had always betrayed them on their feelings but their actions never did so. 

Ayleth wasn’t the type to freak out and fuss over little things, and this only served to make Jeralt concerned. What in the world was she talking about? Was her brother sick? 

Following Ayleth back into the room that they slept with, he went to check on his son. He had entered the small room with twin beds, and saw his son laying on his back with a washcloth over his forehead. For the most part he looked like he was laying there, content and fine, but Jeralt knew better. He walked closer, “Hey-.” 

He was cut off as he saw the beads of sweat pouring down at the young Byleth’s face, furrowed brows, and as he opened his mouth to breathe it was jagged. 

Jeralt’s eyes widen, “Byleth.” Jeralt bent down to place his hand against Byleth’s face. He could feel his son’s skin practically melt into his hand, and he saw the wince Byleth began to make as soon as he placed his, no doubt, cool hand against his cheek. 

“Damn, kid, you really are burning up.” The older man reached down to pick his son up gently, and placed him against his chest. If it was under different circumstances, Jeralt may have relished the moment of being able to bond with his son—but there were more pressing issues. 

“We need to take him to a physician.” The father spoke as he walked out of his kid’s bedroom, and holding the door open to the outside for his daughter to follow. 

Ayleth was already close to Jeralt as soon as he had begun to move. Sticking close behind with her eyes locked onto her brother. She watched intently as they walked through the village they had been staying in. They were just mercenaries coming in to stop raiders and bandits, so the terrain wasn’t completely familiar, but they at least knew there was a physician who could heal Byleth—at least Ayleth hoped. 

“What were you kids doing?” Jeralt asked, wondering if it was possible, he had interacted with a poisonous animal or staid out in the cold. He didn’t think that those were options, and he hoped in a way that his kids were out having fun rather than sitting in their room, but he knew deep down that wasn’t the case. 

“We were discussing the battle strategies from the book you gave us. The one by the author Robin.” Ayleth begun to explain as she tried to remember in detail everything that happened. 

“He was starting to look pale, and said that he was going to take a bath. But when he came back, he was worse. Said that his stomach hurt, and that his chest felt heavy.” 

“You’re saying that he felt worse after having a bath?” Jeralt chimed in with a question. 

“Mhm.” Ayleth answered with a nod, her eyes had shifted from remembering the look on her brother when he came back. He was looking flushed with a pink undertone on is nose. That pink eventually had spread to the rest of his face. 

As Ayleth, stopped remembering and their father had reached the physician, Ayleth spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She first turned her head away, and walked inside with her father. It was nothing. Just something weird she had observed. 

“Welcome! How may I help you folks?” The physician questioned as he held up the separating cloth between his seeing room, and the lobby where Jeralt’s family walked in. The physician was a plain looking man with brown hair and eyes. There was nothing unique about his features and demeanor. Just a regular friendly man. 

“Oh!” He reached up towards his nose, but inside of covering it he had swatted the air away. Trying to not be rude as he visibly looked uncomfortable. 

“Yes, hello, we are here-.” 

“For the omega? Is this her first heat?” Jeralt had been cut off as the physician glanced, but just glanced, down at Ayleth before looking at Jeralt. 

“What are you talking about?” Jeralt was confused, but there was a bite to his question. Secondary genders? That was only for the elites. Everyone else was normal betas, just normal people, not anyone that was crestless. How would it be possible that his family would be apart of the secondary genders. Let alone an omega—just…what was going on here. The confused father kept his confusion down as much as he could to not only let the physician have more control of the situation, but to also not worry his children.

“Oh! I suppose you wouldn’t be able to smell the pheromones, being her parent, but I will inform you that there is a strong smell of an omega in heat. A very…strong smell.” The physician coughed to relieve the smell of the pheromones flooding his senses. But it was obvious that he was starting to feel effects of the sweet strong smell in the air as he reached on to the door frame to grip it. Keeping himself up right and in more control of himself. 

“I can give you medicine and potions to relieve the pain--.” The physician began as he released the curtain to let it fall. Blocking the vision of Jeralt and his family and himself as he begun to grab a few pain relievers medicines. Putting a few ingredients in a bag so that perhaps, Jeralt or someone close to him would be able to figure out how to mix the medicine and be able to give the girl some relief. Just hopefully they wouldn’t have to come back. 

“—but there is not much I will be able to do to mask her scent or anything to do with the omega system. They are exceptionally rare after-all especially one with such…high levels.” The physician handed the bag over, but did not move anywhere near Jeralt. He held his hand out from the doorway. 

Jeralt shifted Byleth to his other arm to maintain distance from the man as he reached out for the bag. Once he was able to grab it, the physician reached out to grab Jeralt’s arm. He pulled the man closer, and Jeralt kept Byleth further from him. Ayleth, had automatically went into a fighting stance seeing her father being grabbed by the other man. 

“If I was you. I would run back home quickly, lock her in her room, and guard the area like a prison ward.” He spoke quickly before letting Jeralt go. He then disappeared behind his curtain. Finally letting out a breath to try to take in cleaner air. It was taking a lot of mental strength from the physician to get past the pheromones. 

“It’ll be a hundred coins.” He spoke out loud from behind the curtain. 

Jeralt quickly dug his hand into his money sack, pulled out as many coins as he could quickly count. Sat it on a table stand, and quickly walked out of the building. He had quickly walked out, and Ayleth, was close behind. 

“Father, what was he talking about?” Ayleth asked as she quickened her pace to match her father’s. His eyes were looking straight ahead, with a flicker darting in his eyes as she could tell he was scouting the area. Looking everywhere around them, and being vigilant. This caused Ayleth to look again out at the rest of the villagers. 

“I’ll tell you when we get home.” Jeralt ended the conversation as he walked forward, and Ayleth, looked upon the villagers that had stopped to look at them. It was the same look that the men were giving when they walked into the physician’s office. The weird look. The one she dismissed. 

What was that look. 

It was disgusting. It was gross. 

It was irritating. 

There was something building up in her throat. 

\---

Jeralt sighed as he walked out of his children’s room. Shutting the door behind him softly, and lingering for a moment as he looked at his son that was laying down, sweat dripping down and his mouth parted to sharply gasp for air.

Jeralt sat down at the dining room’s chair. He slumped into the plain wooden chair as much as he could. A heavy sigh releasing from him as he then looked over at his daughter that was sitting in her chair next to him at the dining room. Sitting towards Jeralt with her hardened eyes upon him. She meant business, and her being a kid, it was a bit laughable to him at how serious his children could be. But of course—he made sense why she would be like this. He was her brother after all. 

“Suppose we should talk, huh?”

“What is an omega?”

“An omega…” Jeralt began as he was also trying to word his sentence correctly to make sure there weren’t too many questions he needed to answer. Omegas and Alphas weren’t something that his children were going to have to worry about. They were just betas, and were going to grow into being betas without having to worry about this second gender crap. Thankfully…at least Byleth was the only one he was going to have to worry about. Jeralt thought as he looked at his daughter. A silent hope, a prayer, that his daughter wasn’t going to have to go through the same fate. 

He groaned in annoyance. 

“I was hoping you kids weren’t going to have to learn about this stuff. It’s not something you need to know—well weren’t going to need to know. But I suppose it’s only right to tell you. Just don’t ask too many details because I don’t think I can stomach it right now.” Jeralt spoke bluntly, a tinge of green of having to think about either of his kids having sex. 

“But an omega is a secondary gender. For the most part, most people are betas, but there are some that are omegas and alphas. Omegas are seen as well…” How was he going to put this without putting in any bias from what everyone else had told him about omegas. 

He had always been told by everyone that they were seen as fragile. Omegas were fragile, rare, inferior to both alphas and betas because they were seen as homemakers. Stay at home moms who watched the many children that they would inevitably have. Delicate and sweet. Innocent and cute. 

There was a glance of his son’s blank face as he held a training sword up towards a newbie in the mercenaries. 

His son…was not fragile. Delicate…sweet. His son, was an omega. It felt like everything he knew about omegas and the secondary genders needed to be thrown away. Before it never mattered, but now—more than ever it did. 

“…They are just wome-people who are good at… raising children. They, omegas, will go through what people call heats. It’s when they…have trouble being alone and seek out a partner to…be with.” Jeralt looked at his daughter who looked back at him with a blank expression. She was so hard to read just like her brother, and at times like this it only served to make Jeralt more nervous about the subject.  
“Why did the physician think it was me who was an omega?” Jeralt groaned in annoyance once again and rubbed the back of his head. 

“It was probably because omegas are women. Or well they are supposed to be.” 

There was silence between the two family members. 

“The physician said…there was a smell? I did not smell anything.” A sigh escaped the father as he sat back on his chair. 

“That’s because we are his family. We can’t be partners for him in that way at all. Thank god.” The question made Jeralt a little sick to think of, but it was a relief that he wasn’t able to. 

“But what is the smell?” 

“It’s called pheromones. Even we can smell it from other people sometimes, it’s just usually faint because we run into so many betas. Betas have a small amount released, and we also react to it in the same way. It depends on the strength of the blood levels and something like that. Science stuff that I never really learned.” Jeralt dodged the question as he tried to remember any classes and people talking about pheromones, but for the most part it was just something people in his realm didn’t talk about because his family was all betas. Crestless betas. There was no need for him to talk about heats and pheromones and levels of omega and alphas. He was just…a normal beta man. He met and talked to man normal beta people. 

When was the last time he even talked to an alpha or omega? Was that over twenty years ago at this point? 

“What do we do?” Ayleth’s question snapped Jeralt out his thoughts to focus on his daughter. 

“For now, we just wait for him to have his heat. It should take a couple days, or a week if he is really as bad as the physician says. Then we do the same thing in the next three months. He will most likely need to sleep in the room alone, so you can have my bed and I can sleep on the floor. We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” Jeralt gave a kind, reassuring smile towards Ayleth. 

It lasted a few moments before leaning down. 

“But…kid, you have to understand. Omegas are rare, let alone a boy omega, and if word were to get out about him being an omega. It would be devastating. People could do some…seriously bad things to him. So, you have to promise me that it is just going to be kept between us three, okay? Don’t ever let it be known, that Byleth is an omega.” 

Ayleth nodded firmly. Her eyes looking at her father’s serious face before slowly turning to look at the room Byleth was in.


	2. Ruts

“Now come on. It’s not like you to beat someone up for no reason. I know you better than that. So tell me, what happened?” Jeralt asked as he stood in front of his children. It had been a couple of years since Byleth’s…puberty. Now the twins were roughly thirteen to fifteen years old, or at least that was the age range that Jeralt could estimate. 

Byleth, had looked towards his father, a blank expression that was identical to his sister. He looked relatively fine, just some dirt that was on his back. While, his sister, had dirt and bruises all up and down. A superficial cut across her face, a black eye, and her hair was messed up. Yet she carried the identical blank countenance as her brother. 

“We were training with some of the other mercenaries.” Byleth began as he begun to recall the events that had just took place. 

He had taken after one of the mercenaries, beating him down with the use of his sword. A dull expression as he swiped at the mercenary that was trying to fight back. There were three clashes of the sword before Byleth saw an opening. His eyes focusing on the target, as he used the hilt of his sword to hit the man’s hand. Quickly the other’s sword dropped, and there stood Byleth with his sword pointed to the throat of the disarmed man. 

Byleth stared, emotionless, blank, as he held the sword. In that moment, the mercenary understood the rumors of the Ashen Demons. 

For a moment he feared for his life. 

That was until Byleth took a step back. His sword lowering from the man, and he promptly put the weapon away. He didn’t say much to the man, just remained quiet as he turned around. The sound of his footsteps was the only noise as he walked towards his sister. There was a heavy fog rolling in the area, and it appeared to be getting late. It was about time for them to start heading home and resting for the night. 

Yet, as Byleth had turned his attention towards his sister. Byleth could see her stiff body language, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword a little too hard, and her resistance to furrow her brow. 

\---

Earlier today, Ayleth had woken up, feeling irritable and annoyed. Everything that anyone did rather it be walking, talking, or even just breathing had irritated her in ways that shocked her. Shocked, because she never felt…angry or irritated by anyone just existing before. It was confusing, and frankly that was what was causing her to become annoyed. What was it that was setting her on edge? 

It felt like…she wanted to challenge someone. She wanted to walk up to the mercenaries, and ask them to duel. She wanted to hunt for animals, wanted to sharpen her blades, lift weights, etc. and seeing everyone else just going about their day irritated her. There was something in the back of her head that said, no, I can do this. Let me take do everything.

No one seemed to notice Ayleth’s mood change as she still had her same blank face countenance. But, Byleth, the only person that could see right through her—noticed. Perhaps it was the furrowed brow that would appear every now and then, or maybe it was just her tense stance, but the boy noticed that she was irritated today. He had been confused alongside with her on the mood swing. 

“Is something wrong?” Byleth questioned as he walked alongside his sister to the designated training ground for the mercenaries. 

“I don’t…know.” Ayleth answered, and Byleth nodded. Looking towards the field, if that was all that Ayleth was going to give him. He wasn’t going to pry, but he knew that Ayleth was telling the truth. She didn’t know what was irritating her. 

But Byleth wished that he did know, because the way she was acting was putting him on edge. He felt like he needed to watch his step. To get out of her way, when all she was doing was walking with him. It was feeling he was ignoring. They just needed to carry on for the rest of the day, and tomorrow will be a new. 

And as the day progressed, Ayleth had been aggressive with her training. At least more aggressive than usual. It wasn’t easy to tell from most as it just appeared that she was training with her lance. She was good at using the lance, and towards everyone else her movements were the same. 

But to Byleth, he watched his sister move with her lance and every once in a while—he noticed that she wouldn’t be attacking to train. There was a glint in her eye to attack and use harm. Because of that, he had asked her to switch with him. Ayleth agreed upon hearing his voice for whatever it was that she was feeling it was affecting her ability to train correctly. 

\--

Yet, as Byleth ended his training and turned back to retire for the evening with his sister. Had had begun to put his sword away into his sheath.

He had turned his back, and just walked away. Walked away like the training that they did was nothing. The mercenary, a plain man, looked down at the sword that was tossed out of his grip. 

Reaching down, he picked up the sword and rushed towards Byleth. There wasn’t an intent on killing or hurting, it was after all training—but it was meant to spook him. Just to get some emotion sparked on to the man that just defeated him so effortless. The mercenary would be lying if his pride wasn’t a little hurt from the interaction, but—he wanted to at least spook the man. Just take him down a peg. 

So, he charged forward, blade in hand, shouting his attack as he sprinted up behind Byleth. 

Byleth had his back turn, but Ayleth, had her eyes on the man that grabbed his weapon. As the man raced towards Byleth, Ayleth had ran forward. Grabbing on to Byleth she pushed her brother out of the way. This made the man’s eyes widen, and his playful demeanor change to surprise and terror. Terror that shook him to the bone as he was met with this woman. This woman that embodied authority and power, but also a rage that was unmatched by anyone he has ever met. Not from a yell, a scream—nothing but a growl that told him that he should be terrified. 

Ayleth had grabbed the sword from her hilt, as she moved in front of Byleth, and clashed it against the mercenaries’. 

“Drop your weapon.” Her voice was firm, but there was something else to it—something sinister. 

The weapon that the mercenary was holding fell, but there was also another drop. 

Byleth stared at his weapon that was now on the ground. His hand was shaking, and the boy stared down at his sword that he had dropped unexpectedly. He had a firm grip on it, and he was putting it away before this happened. Byleth had kept it out to make sure that this wasn’t a real threat, but before he could assist the situation, he heard the command. 

A command that he felt compelled to oblige. Even when it wasn’t for him. What…Why did he do that? Byleth questioned himself as he stared down at the sword at his feet. 

He wouldn’t have snapped out of it until he heard a sickening snap from behind him. 

Turning around, he saw that the mercenary had launched a good punch into Ayleth’s eye. She had backed up a bit, and with that the mercenary was rubbing his throat. What was happening? Byleth questioned as he as assisting the situation. 

“I wasn’t—.” The mercenary spoke between coughs, but he was so hit again as Ayleth used her elbow to hit the man’s chin. She was going in for another punch when the mercenary, out of reaction and fear for his life, had punched her again in the face causing a cut across her cheek. 

“It was just to scare him!” 

When the words reached Byleth’s ears, he had ran to step in. 

Ayleth was already going in for another punch. Hitting the mercenary in the temple with her fist, a growl that rumbled deep within her, and every ounce of power radiating off of her. Nothing that the mercenary was saying was going to get her to stop. Once she had saw the mercenary pick up his sword, saw him run after her brother, and felt the need to protect. Everything she was holding in was let go. 

There was nothing but a blank stare in her eyes, her entire countenance was vacant except for her growl. The growl that radiated out of her, and the way she carried herself in a fight or die. She was relentless, and in her state did not notice—the only one who realized what was happening was Byleth. Did he know why? No. But he knew that something was very wrong with Ayleth. 

Running in, Byleth placed a hand on to Ayleth’s shoulder. “Stop.” He begun to speak, but as soon as his hand was on top of Ayleth’s shoulder. His fingertips brushing against her cloak, and without even putting his full weight into his hand yet—she had grabbed him. 

She emanated a growl that Byleth felt like a punch to the stomach as he was grabbed. It felt similar to being so weak from a relentless illness for weeks. To be forgone any strength—from just a growl.   
She grabbed on to his hand, then grabbed his forearm in quick secession and threw Byleth on to the ground. He landed on the ground, his back facing upwards, and the wind knocked out of his lungs. He felt the pain that rushed into his lungs and back, and had let a wince escape his lips.

Once that noise escaped Byleth’s lips, Ayleth had stopped. Her hands were still on Byleth’s forearm, and her stance relaxed as she blinked. There was no change to her expression, but when she blinked, it felt that there was a shift in her demeanor. She looked at the mercenary that was watching quietly, not knowing what to feel. There was terror in him before, but after witnessing what just happened—there was also a shift in him. 

It was as if he was calm. Shocked. But calm. 

Ayleth took note of this, but her concern was on her brother. She looked down at Byleth, and beyond shock begun to fill her—she was appalled. There was a fear from what she had just done, but there was also shame welling up inside her. She knew what she did, but it was as if her emotions took over. No. It was more than just emotions. What was it exactly? 

“I’m sorry.” She spoke as she quickly released Byleth’s arm. The warmth slipping from her, and she felt colder than ever. 

Byleth, after regaining his breath, “We should be heading home.” 

Ayleth nodded in agreement, and was about to help her brother up. He got up with ease, but it once again, did not feel like just emotions to help her brother up. There was something else. Something more that was happening. She was confused, and right now was scared of what was happening. The feeling did not subdue as she calmed down, but more so—it waited. 

Without apologizing to the mercenary, the two headed back home. 

“Was that…?” The man could be seen questioning as he watched the two leave before holding on his face that needed a great deal of ice. 

\--

“We headed here after that.” Byleth concluded after retelling Jeralt the events of what happened with the mercenary. Explaining to him why the two of them looked the way that they did. 

“Ayleth…” Jeralt sighed as he put his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. Letting out the sigh, he had then looked back at her. 

“Go get cleaned up, and go to bed. I must first speak to Byleth.” Ayleth looked towards her father with empty eyes for a lingering moment before nodding her head. She then went to their room to grab her belongings to head to the bath houses. Once Jeralt heard the sound of the front door shutting, he looked over at his son. He held his hand out for Byleth to sit and he sat down at the table. It wasn’t the same village that they were in before, but as Jeralt sat down to look at his son. He remembered being in this similar situation before. 

What kind of kids did he have here exactly? He knew what it sounded like what was happening to Ayleth. It wasn’t just from being irritated, but it was from what Byleth described. 

“You said that when Ayleth commanded the mercenary to drop his weapon, that he did?” Byleth nodded. Not saying anything about how he had also dropped his weapon, but he remembered that feeling all too well. The feeling of blindly obeying, and the shock that followed. 

“And that she was relentless? Just wailing on the guy without letting him get a word in?” Byleth nodded. 

“Yeah, that really doesn’t sound like her.” Jeralt muttered as he reaffirmed that it was unusual for Ayleth to act out in such a manner. For the most part, his kids were good in that they did as they were told. They were good fighters that is for sure, damn good fighters—but acting rash and using their strength so passionately wasn’t like them. They were tactile fighters, they fought in what is the least amount of swings to take someone down. Not…letting their emotions out on the battlefield or ever for that matter. 

“Do you know what it was?” Byleth asked as he looked at his father with his familiar vacant expression. 

“I have my suspicion. You remember the day I told you about Omegas and Betas? How I said that there were also Alphas?” 

Byleth nodded. He did remember the one time his father had mentioned it. It was only once, and it was right after his first heat. Jeralt showed that he was uncomfortable talking about the situation, but Byleth also did not have much questions. Most of what Jeralt explained…was the basics without much wiggle room for questions. 

“Well Alphas, experience a similar problem like Omegas. It’s not nearly as rough as a heat, but they do experience ruts. They become more entuned with their instincts and tap into them. Most of the times they become competitive fighting meatheads, but occasionally they…” Jeralt had to pause as he was trying to find the right word to explain that they also become horn dogs when he had an omega son sitting right in front of him. 

This was a nightmare. He swore. Jeralt thought as he had feared that Ayleth was going to be another omega, but an Alpha, now not that was something he kept in mind but never thought that was going to be the case. How did he end up with an omega son and an alpha daughter? Sure, alpha daughters happened sometimes, but none that he knew personally. For the most part, daughters were omegas and sons were alphas. 

“Occasionally, they seek out mates.” 

“But one thing is for certain…” Jeralt lowered his tone, and looked at his son. 

“Alphas, especially strong high-level Alphas, have a gift. They are able to give commands to betas and omegas that they then have to obey.” Jeralt watched Byleth to see if his expression changed, but it did not. The man still stared at him with his blank emotionless face. 

“In Fodlan, Alphas are allowed to use this power. After all, it’s not that much different than using a spell. But with it can come an abuse of power. You are going to need to watch out for this, Byleth. I don’t have any intention for you to meet anymore Alphas, but if you do, you need to be aware of what could happen.” 

Byleth nodded, he knew what his sister could do, but he also knew her. She wasn’t going to harm him.

“Does that mean, Ayleth is an Alpha?” 

“I believe so. She doesn’t need to be locked in her room during these ruts since she still has a bit more control. But for all of our safety, she probably should until she is able to keep control of her instincts. They’re going to try to make her lash out, which looked like was going alright until she needed to protect you.” 

Byleth nodded in agreement, but took note that there was something across Jeralt’s face. Something that Byleth wasn’t going to press, but he took notice that Jeralt looked like there was something he wanted to say. It was similar to when they talked before, that there was always something more. Perhaps it didn’t matter right now, Byleth told himself as he decided to wait for when it became relevant. His father had his reasons, and frankly there was a lot of times that Jeralt made this face. Fodlan, parents, school, jobs, there was a lot that he would say and some that neither children pried. 

If they needed to know, he would tell them. 

‘She needed to protect an omega in danger.’ Jeralt thought to himself, but refused to let his son know that his sister saw him as frail. 

How the world saw him.


	3. Prologue

It felt is as if she was there.

The blood of the people spraying across the battlefield, the clashing of sword against steal, and the rush of yelling from dying and adrenaline filled men. Was this a memory? No. She had never fought on such a large scale before. This was no ordinary battle; this was a war. But whose war? What was being fought for?

Ayleth felt like an outsider, someone who wasn’t in the battle, but was forced to watch all the bloodshed. She wasn’t torn about what was happening. Death and battles were ordinary for her, but she was confused on what war this was. As she continued to watch, the pile of questions only continued to grow.

She watched as a burly graying man held up a sword, a sword that gave Ayleth the feeling of—being cold. Like she was all alone in a cold cellar. That was the only way to explain the feeling she felt as she watched this man wield this glowing red sword. She watched him hold it up, and once he swung at a woman who had now entered the battlefield—had turned into a whip.

After a tough battle between the green haired woman and the graying man, she witnessed his defeat. That was where she thought that the battle would end. That that would be it. But—she continued to watch. Continued to watch as the soldiers started to stand down, and this woman, covered in mud and blood from the fights she had to get to this moment—knelt down to grab the sword. She pulled it close with a smile, but with dazed eyes.

“He’s gone now, Mother…”

Once those words was spoken, there was a throb within Ayleth. She stared at the woman kneeling, it felt like she was standing before her. Looking down at this woman and watching as she held the sword to whisper to it lovingly. Within Ayleth, it felt as if her heart and body was throbbing.

What—What is this feeling?

It was then that the woman looked up at Ayleth. A sly smile behind those eyes before smiling with her glossed lips. Looking directly at Ayleth with such warmth, pain, and a sinister seed planted inside of the woman.

“Mother…” She whispered once again before Ayleth’s dream shifted.

\--

There was nothing but darkness. A cold, empty darkness that consumed him as he laid in it. That was all he could remember before he stood in front of a single throne. There was no room connected to it just a stone throne that housed a young child with luscious green hair. She certainly looked like a royal with her clothes and jewelry, but—who was she? Why was he here?

Logically, this was just a dream. He knew that, but there was something else to this dream. Something else to this girl that was sitting before him. She felt familiar, kind, but he had no idea who she was. They had never met before, so why was he feeling this way?

He watched her intently, not sure what to do, as she yawned and sat up to look closer at him.

“Oh my.”

She leaned forward.

“What could have brought you here?”

Byleth remained quiet. Typically, the boy was but he also had no answer for the girl. Why was he here? Where was here? It wasn’t exactly a dream but it wasn’t reality either.

“Hmm…I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway?” The girl continued to question, as she rested a hand upon her cheek. Byleth was still quite unaware on how to answer this question.

Depending on if he was dead, fallen in battle, he could be a ghost. But…Byleth looked at the girl—there is a chance that she wanted to know about his battle name. The one he and his sister shared, The Ashen Demon.

But there was something telling him—she wanted neither of that.

“I am mortal.”

At that the girl began to come alive of some sort. She started to move around on her throne, her body language looking like she was into the conversation. She had asked him his name, and his date of birth. But she continued to call him mortal and seemed to be interested in ‘human’ customs.

Just who was she?

“And what is your secondary gender? Come now, you must have one.”

Was he to tell her the truth? Tell her what he really was even though his father told him that he should never tell anyone. He could say that he was a beta, just like everyone else that he knew. Perhaps he could say that he was an Alpha just to see her reaction.

But what was the point of lying to her? Byleth thought as he looked upon her. Maybe it was because she looked to be a child, or perhaps it was from the feeling he got from her. The feeling of that she wasn’t going to try to hurt him. That she was just genuinely curious.

“Omega.”

“Wow! Wonders never cease. Hmm…It all feels so familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap...It’s almost time to begin.”

Before Byleth had time to react, he was awoken to a familiar voice. In the twins’ room, Jeralt had stood in the doorway to both of his children. “Hey, time to wake up.” It sounded serious from the looks of it. That quickly made the twins realize that they needed to get ready quickly, but as the two sat up. The air was heavy between them. Both Ayleth and Byleth had sat up, and looked down at their body to make sure that they were in the right place. That what they had just experienced was nothing more than a dream.

Byleth was the first to snap out of his daze and he looked over at his sister. He saw just a split second of her looking at her body with a solemn expression. It was unusual for her, but as soon as he had saw it—it was gone. Replaced with a vacant expression, that he was the only one who could see through.

The two begun to get ready for their day. Throwing on their old clothes on top of the ones they slept in, and headed out to be briefed. Once they headed out, Jeralt took a look at them, and noticed—there was a small difference in their demeanor. Perhaps it was because of the confusion that the two of them had as they individually thought about their perspective dreams.

“Did you two have dreams again?”

The two nodded.

“I dreamt…of war.” Ayleth began, staring at her father. “A man wielding a strange sword and a woman defeating him.”

“I dreamt of…a young girl.” Byleth answered after Ayleth. His eyes shifting away as he tried to remember more about her. “She sat on a throne, with long green hair.”

Ayleth had looked at her brother when describing the young girl, and Byleth returned the glance. While Jeralt closed his eyes and looked down. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation once again. He was tired enough as it is, and this seemed frivolous now that he knew what their dreams were about. He had hoped that it was going to be something new, something that he had not heard before—but this was similar stuff to when they were younger.

“You both have described to me this war and this girl. I find it odd that you both had dreams of this war and of this girl, especially when I’m sure neither of you have met any of the people you two described.” Jeralt muttered the last bit to himself, before locking eyes with his twins.

“In any case, just put that out of your mind for now.” The twins nodded in agreement. This was a time for them to be serious, and from the look that Jeralt had when he walked on in—they needed to get serious.

Jeralt had begun to give them both the brief. Their next job as mercenaries was to go to the Kingdom. It was going to be a long trip from now so they were going to need to leave now. They were told about it last night, but it was still urgent as it appeared that the rest of the troop was waiting for them outside. Both twins knew that this was going to happen, and after voicing out loud what their dreams were about the two of them were able to relax. Nothing else mattered but the task at hand. Getting ready to leave to the Kingdom.

That was until a mercenary barged into the room. He said that there was an emergency of three kids were running away from bandits and needed their assistance. Jeralt let out a huff as he pushed past his children to walk outside. Following after the mercenary that alerted him.

Byleth and Ayleth turned to each other, gave a nod in acknowledgement to follow their father, then they turned to follow suit. Their hands on the hilt of their swords to prepare for a battle.

Once they walked outside, they were met with the glowing red light from the torches of the fellow mercenaries. There was a group of them that had parted ways to allow Jeralt through to talk to three kids that were standing before their father. The twins caught glimpses of what the three looked like.

They were wearing uniforms of some sort. School uniforms? There were nice golden trims around their uniforms, but they were also wearing capes. One yellow, one blue, and one red.

Byleth and Ayleth both walked up next to their father, and heard the rest of the discussion but was also able to get a better look at the three. They were kids, roughly their age—at least that was what they looked like. Three youths, and counting the two of them there would have been five next to Jeralt.

The twins kept their thoughts to themselves as they looked upon the faces of the people that were talking. The first to talk was the regal looking blond man. Speaking that they were being persuaded by a group of bandits and asked if they could lend their support. There was a glance, that the blond tried to conceal as he looked at Byleth and Ayleth. It wasn’t staring, but it also wasn’t a not-so-obvious glance that he had as he looked at Byleth. Perhaps, to the boy, he thought it was very inconspicuous, but the family caught it. Everyone did.

It wasn’t staring, just a glance. It was easy to just ignore. Pretend that it didn’t happen.

Yet, “It’s true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.” The girl spoke to continue off where the boy explained. But as she finished speaking, and the boy in yellow spoke up after her—she also gave a glance towards the twins. Her eyes giving a hard focus on the two of them. It was minor and for a split second, but it was still something that the two of them took notice. Although, Jeralt was unable to see this glance.

“We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after-” There was a pause in the boy’s voice as he unbashful smiled at the twins. There was a twinkle, a spark in his eyes as he looked at the two of them before finishing with, “-our lives. Not to mention our gold.”

Was that a boast? The two thought to themselves as they looked at the last boy to talk. Was he boasting that they were after their gold meaning that they had a lot? It felt…like some sort of play, a scheme, that he had said those words to them. Perhaps as a way to get them to fight for them, for knowing that they had gold surely mercenaries would fight for them.

But, Byleth took a look towards the playful man, something else felt odd about the statement.

“Bandits spotted just outside the village! Damn…there are a lot of them.” Shouted the mercenary as he came running up to the group. He looked rather tired from being up so early in the morning, but then also checking in to see the movements of the bandits. It was showing to be a very eventful morning for everyone.

“Come on.” Jeralt took a few steps forward, his back towards the children as he turned slightly to Ayleth and Byleth.

“Let’s move. Hope you’re ready.” The twins nodded. Their hands reached down to grab the hilt of their sword, then drawing it out. They walked in front of their father who let to get on their horse.

As the two of them walked forward, they stopped as they neared the battlefield. Their faces were vacant, void of emotions, and as they stood there with their swords up. They scanned the area. Taking note of the bandits, and estimating what their plan of attack was. They had read books of battle tactics, but ever since they were able to grasp a sword had participated in battle. They knew this subject like it was what they lived for.

“One. Left. Axe.” Ayleth’s monotone voice broke the silence between them.

“Two. Right. Lance. Bow.” He replied back as they turned their backs from each other. Taking a step away from each other as they headed in the direction that they stated.

“Don’t move ahead too far.” Ayleth spoke, stopping for a moment to look at her brother’s back. Byleth did not say anything, just nodded, and then continued on his direction. As the two walked, the three children had stood to watch what they were saying to each other. A chill ran down their spines as they watched the two talk. Their breath was caught in their throat, eyes wide with a spark of interest in them. From all of the students.

They gripped their weapon in anticipation.

“It’s all talk unless they can prove it to us in battle.” The girl spoke out first after taking notice of how her fellow peers had reacted. It was to be expected. Up until this moment the only fighting that they would have learned was just books and from the few things Manuela and Hanneman were able to teach. So, seeing people confident in their ability to battle and strategically do so—was a true wonder.

“Come with me.” Ayleth’s eyes were looking straight ahead as she walked, but she had said this as she walked past the girl. Not knowing her name, but only knowing that the axe she welds meant that she had some experience with the weapon.

The student nodded towards the mercenary before following, “Yes, right away.”

“You two, with me.” Byleth spoke towards the two boys as he walked in the other direction. The two looked at their friend who had went to follow the girl mercenary, and then they looked back at the mercenary that spoke to them. He was not waiting for the two to follow, he was just walking and expected for the two of them to follow him.

“Thank you. We are in your debt. It wouldn’t do for us to fall in a place.” The blond boy spoke up as he followed Byleth. He gripped his lance as he walked, his eyes forward as he tried to mimic the mercenary that seemed a lot more confident than he was. He had a feeling that this mercenary, knew a lot more of the battlefield than he did and that was intriguing to him.

The man told himself as he stole another glance. Looking at the mercenary once more. Taking his eyes away from where they were walking. They were not in the thick of the battlefield, but soon they would be. Which was why he wanted to take one more look.

There was just…something intriguing about the man. “Please, lend us your strength. Let’s work together.”

The darker haired man noticed the way that his peer was looking at the mercenary. And honestly, he understood it. Although he was less crass and wanted to be able to at least try to hide his intrigue about the boy. The girl mercenary was also intriguing—but there was something here with these two. They must be powerful mercenaries, but even then, that didn’t seem right. Sure, most likely correct that they were strong—the young man knew that—but there was something more.

“Yeah, It’s because of you guys that I’m not dead right now. Thanks for that! I didn’t expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village.” The man spoke trying to get a reaction out of the mercenary that continued to walk. He wasn’t saying much, not even looking at the two of them. He just—kept his eyes focused on the battlefield. The young man’s green eyes stared intently at the mercenary just like his blond-haired peer.

As they walked, they eventually were able to see the first of the bandits. He was standing upright and preparing to attack the group that would dare fight them. Byleth readied his sword.

“Please, keep your eyes on your opponent.” The mercenary finally spoke causing a faint blush of embarrassment to appear on the two students. Knowing full well now that the mercenary knew that they had been staring the entire time.

\--

“You have a strange aura about you.” The young girl with purple eyes finally spoke as she spent her time following the girl mercenary. She watched with interest as she mercenary walked forward with such confidence. Her shoulders were held back, her eyes looking forward, and the grip on her sword wasn’t tight. No emotion, just vacancy. There was…something interesting in how she presented herself. It was something that had been a long time, or if ever, she had saw someone carry themselves this way.

It was why, she finally had to comment something about it. Yet, Ayleth just kept her eyes focused. Perhaps it was time to drop the subject. The student thought, a flush of embarrassment from trying to start a conversation but ending up insulting this new person she had just met.

“They say you are a mercenary.” She begun again, only to be met with more silence. The embarrassment was not making the way up to her cheeks. Good going, now you really messed up. The student thought, perhaps it was time to just shut up. Just let the mercenary fight, and prove her skills that she seemed to exude.

“I have been, for as long as I can remember.” Ayleth finally spoke as the two of them reached the battlefield. They were a few meters a part from Byleth and his group, but they were still able to be seen in her vision. They were just going to be coming from the right while they attacked the left.

“Ready your weapon.” The student gripped hers and nodded.

“Let me see what you can do.”

\--

The battle was not long, at least from Ayleth and Byleth’s view as they attacked the bandits. It was something that was fairly routine for them, the only difference being that the students who had followed them into battle had little training compared to other mercenaries they worked with. Sure, they were able to wield their weapons and had some confidence, that was one step but their techniques were off compared to other weapons.

What was impressive about the students, was that they wanted and had the capability to attack. They had the knowledge and the drive. All of them did as they fought like this was something that they desperately wanted to learn to do.

It was a bit inspiring to see. The twins felt as it was a nice change of pace to see someone fighting for their own betterment than for money.

“I’ll kill you where you stand.” The leader of the bandits, a short burly man, threatened once the group reached him and two of his goons. Lance and Bow had taken care of the goons, slashing one across the torso with the lance and a direct arrow into the forehead of the other. The two students moved back as they took a moment to breathe. Panting and sweating with a few slashes against them. Nothing major, but enough to tire them out.

The leader of the bandits shouted at his fallen comrades, then started to run towards Byleth. Byleth stared at the man with cold, emotionless eyes. Not moving an inch as the man ran after him. The leader held up his axe, and swung it down on to Byleth as he got closer only for his axe to be stopped by another sword. A sword held by Ayleth that had protectively blocked the attack from the bandit.

Without saying a word, Byleth took a step away from Ayleth, and using the hilt of his sword, struck the leader in the head. Down like a sack of potatoes, the leader fell to the ground.

Once he had fell to the ground, the visibly relaxed.

“Alright, everyone, head on back.” Jeralt ordered in which the younger ones nodded. The two boy students began to turn around, following Jeralt. Ayleth and Byleth had took the time to re-sheath their swords.

But in that time they heard the sound of a grunt.

The twins looked over to see the leader of the bandits stand up. He yelled a harsh battle cry as he did so, and gripping his axe, ran. He ran faster than before—like he was on an adrenaline high to rush towards the girl student.

At that moment, Ayleth and Byleth rushed forward. ‘Protect, protect, protect’ were words that had started to creep into Ayleth’s mind as she ran forward. Words that she couldn’t get out of her head, and it was a feeling that felt like it was pushing herself out. A growl escaped her throat as she pushed forward, running a head of Byleth.

The growl had startled Byleth. His eyes widen with a surprise from the sudden growl of his sister that he had not heard of from some time.

This growl was of the Alpha.

The girl student gasped, reached into her pocket to pull out a knife, and get into a fighting stance. Holding her ground as she watched the leader of the bandits rush at her. She bared her teeth, furrowed her eyebrows, and glared at the man that was rushing at her. Preparing for the worst.

“You’ll die!”

Ayleth was able to run faster than Byleth, pushing with everything to get to the girl student she had spoken to before. Everything inside of her was yelling to protect. That if she did not protect this girl, that she would be a failure. Better off dead, that this girl was much more worth protecting than anything. It was a raging tameless instinct that had taken over.

She grabbed on to the shorter girl, pushing the knife away as she gripped on to the girl. Holding her close. Smelling the soft gentle scent of rosewater for the brief moment before waiting for the sound of bones breaking.

While Byleth watched in horror as the axe landed right above Ayleth’s back as she gripped the student.

It was then that everything had stopped. That time it had stopped in its tracks, and then suddenly the two of them were in darkness.

Ayleth had looked down at her hands, looking at them as they contrasted against the pure darkness of the world around her. Was this…

Byleth had taken the moment to look at his sister. She was alright. She was fine, and for a brief moment he relaxed.

“Honestly!”

The voice of a girl shook both of them out of it. The twins looking at the young girl with green hair next to her throne.

“What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! It looks like you two are trying to get me killed!”

“You!” She pointed to Ayleth, “Risking your life just for one young girl! And you!” She turned her attention to Byleth. “Just standing there scared instead of doing something! You fools!”

The young girl sighed while resting her elbow against the arm of the throne. Leaning into her hand that was pressed against her cheek.

“Well fine. If you don’t know the value of your own life, you are not going to protect it very well. Are you?” Her words were directed at Ayleth who narrowed her gaze. “Of course not!”

Ayleth was not glaring at the young girl, because she was right, but the words struck her. She did not regret what she did, but she was starting to see the girl’s point. Byleth looked at his sister with a slight frown on his expression. But before he could say anything, or react much more—the girl continued. She put her hands together and made the two of them look at her.

“Well then. I guess it’s up to me to guide you two from now on, right? You can call me Sothis…but I’m also known as “The Beginning”.” Both Ayleth and Byleth lowered their heads as they looked upon the girl, Sothis, sitting on the throne. Logically, they knew that this was some kind of dream. That this was not real, and that this was just figment of their imagination.

But that seemed too much of a stretch. That seemed worse than the truth that they were trying to put together.

They knew that what she said was the truth. She was someone that they had known since they were younger, but only now had she given a name. Sothis…

“Sothis?” Byleth asked out loud to her as she seemed to be mumbling something under her breath. She was deep in thought, probably because she had told them her name.

When Sothis heard Byleth call out to her, she looked down at him.

“Yes, I was not able to recall my name…until now. Yet just like that it came to me. How odd.” Byleth and Ayleth looked at each other for a moment. They did not say anything out loud, but they were thinking the same thing. How can anyone forget their own name? Was this child lost? They worried for a moment, not ridiculing her, but worried that something worse was happening. They were connected in this after all.

“That look upon your faces…” Sothis broke them out of their sibling thoughts, and they looked upon her.

“Did you think me of a child? A mere child forget her own name?! Phooey! That child just saved your life! So what does that make you?!” Sothis yelled, and Byleth saw Ayleth’s poster stiffen. She held her vacant expression as did he, but she did stiffen her posture upon hearing that. Remembering what had just happened—but did…did she really save her life?

“I am no child.” Ayleth spoke out, she looked upon Sothis with the same vacancy and no malice. She understood what Sothis was trying to get at. That she was less than a child for not being able to save her own life. But yet…Ayleth tightened her hand into a fist and squeezing tightly. But she did it to save someone’s life. Was that not worth anything?

“Ha! Such arrogance. You look the part, but are you truly an adult? You threw yourself before an axe just to save one young girl.” Sothis crossed her arms, narrowing her gaze at Ayleth.

‘She is an Alpha alright. No doubt that was the reason she did it. But not when I am a part of this’. Sothis thought to herself as she sighed, and relaxing her stance.

“Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died, and you would have lost a part of your world, had I not intervened.” Byleth looked towards his sister. Sothis was right. He saw Ayleth run in, trying to protect and save the young girl—all because her instincts kicked in. He would have lost his sister, his twin that had been with him all his life. She was the only one that could get him completely, and had who he understood completely.

If she died, he would have been suddenly alone.

“Thank you.” Byleth was sincere in how he had spoken. Trying to convey that to Sothis, he had even bowed towards her.

“There now. See! Gratitude is not too much to ask. I do deem both of you worth saving, after all.” Sothis smiled towards Ayleth, gloating that she did do them a huge favor. Perhaps it would show the little Alpha to not be so arrogant.

“Though…” Sothis uncrossed her arms to look sincerely back at the twins. “It is only momentary, time has stopped. However, did I manage that…” Her voice trailed off.

“What will happen when time resumes?”, asked Ayleth.

“When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end.” The twins flinched upon hearing her blunt words. A shot of fear spiking in them.

  
“How rude of you two to drag me into this!” Sothis stood upon seeing them flinch. Not entirely angry, but upset that she was even put into this position.

“Now…what do do…” She murmured while putting a hand on her elbow and the other on the side of her head.

“Is it possible…” Ayleth begun to speak but trailed off allowing for Byleth to finish, “…To turn back the hands of time?”

There were a few moments that passed by. It felt longer than it was for Ayleth and Byleth, and had a heavy pit in their stomach. A plea for that to be even possible, they were already sharing this co-consciousness with the other. Time stopping, Sothis, all of it—perhaps there is a chance that this high-level magic existed.

Sothis lowered her arms and a smile crossed her lips.

“Of course! I must turn back the hands of time!” Sothis waved her arms, and a glowing yellow seal had appeared before all three of them.

“Yes…I do believe it can be done. My, you two are quite troublesome. But know-“Sothis looked at the twins, a harden gaze before speaking again, “-I cannot wind back time too far. You two are aware of what is to come, which means you can protect each other this time.”

Her gaze then turned into one with adoration. A soft smile and soften eyes as she tilted her head. “Now, go…Yes, the two who bare the crest of flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you each seek…”

Ayleth and Byleth slowly closed their eyes. The sound of Sothis’ voice faded into the distant, and instead was replaced with the war cry of the bandit leader.

Once they had heard the cry of the bandit leader, both of them opened their eyes.

Once Ayleth’s eyes landed upon the girl once more with her dagger out and the bandit running at her, her instinct kicked in one again. Only this time, she was forcing it to stay down. Taking more of her mental strength to push the rerunning thoughts of protect and save.

Her hand grabbed the hilt of her sword, and as Ayleth stepped in front of the female student, she held the sword out. Holding it firmly, a low growl erupting from her throat as she lowered her head towards the bandit. Her eyes holding a fierceness that she allowed now for her Alpha to come out. Her hands gripped the sword with such strength it shook, and her shoes dug into the ground while she waited.

The bandit yelled as he came barreling towards the two women; he jumped up to slash at Ayleth only for his axe to meet her sword. She rose the sword up towards the sky, and the bandit ricocheted from the sword to land back on to his back. Upon seeing the man fall flat on her back, Ayleth stood up straight. She lowered her blade, and there was an air of arrogance around her.

‘I win.’ The sentence rumbled within Ayleth.

“Are you alright?” Byleth asked once he was able to catch up with Ayleth. His sword was out, but he there was a comfort in him from seeing the bandit on the ground and Ayleth standing proud. She quickly adjusted herself, returning more to herself with vacant emotion. She looked at Byleth and nodded at his question.

“Hey—over here!” The two boy students shouted while running towards the two girls and Byleth. They looked over at the bandit, groaning in pain while more goons of his grabbed him to drag him away.  
Then they looked at the twins and their peer. Everyone seemed okay, especially the female student who was smiling.

The girl came off as someone who appeared rather aloof, but after what had transpired, she appeared to be cheery. A smile laid upon the corner of her lips, especially while staring at Ayleth.

“Is everyone alright? Did something happen?” The blond student asked. His eyes darting from the girl, then towards Byleth, then back towards the girl.

“Yes. We are fine.” The female student responded with what sounded like relief in her voice.

Just then they had heard the sound of a horse galloping; the group of young ones turned towards the sound. The horse neighed upon stopping next to the students, and there sat Jeralt on top of the horse. He looked at Ayleth in disbelief.

“Did you just-?”

“The Knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our students!” A booming voice into the early morning sky cut Jeralt off from his train of thought. As did everyone else. Instead they were forced to anticipate the incoming interaction with the maker of the voice.

“Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!”

Loud footsteps could be heard approaching the group, and from the distance, the group could see the flowing white cape of a man and his battalion approaching. The battalion had rushed on past the group, but the man leading them had stopped nearly in front of the students.

“Students! I am glad that you are all unharmed!” He shouted with glee before turning towards Jeralt and the twins with a confused expression. “And…who’s this?”

Jeralt groaned in annoyance as he put a hand on top of his forehead. “Ugh…why him?” He muttered only for the twins to hear. They just looked at Jeralt, not knowing who this man was at all.

Jeralt begun to get down from his horse keeping a grip on the reigns as he approached the unknown man. Ayleth and Byleth looked at each other, nodded, and proceeded to follow Jeralt. Standing behind him while he went to talk to the unknown man. This left the three students to stand off to the side to let the adults talk.

“They certainly are strange.” The girl student spoke up as the three looked over at the group talking.

“Yeah, definitely are, but they sure do know how to fight. No bells and whistles there.” The darker haired boy chimed in as he twirled an arrow around on his thumb and forefinger.

The blond spoke up, “What do you mean by strange?” his attention turning towards the other two.

“I’m not…I’m not sure exactly.” She placed her hand on top of her elbow and the other on the side of her hear; she looked at the group talking.

‘It’s this draw to them. I know they’ve felt it too. But what could it be?’ Her violet eyes stared hard at the female mercenary. ‘Could it be…’

\--

“Captain Jeralt!? It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages!” The louder man shouted, which got a reaction from the twins. They looked at each other, mentally asking the other, ‘Do you know what he is talking about?’. A shrug from neither knowing and a return to looking at the two older gentlemen talk.

“Don’t you recognize me?! It’s Alois! Your right-hand man! Well, that’s how I always thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew that you were still alive!

“You haven’t changed a bit.” The twins could feel their father resist the urge to groan in annoyance again. Instead they watched as he chose to sigh.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that “captain” nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do.” Jeralt turned to leave, trying to end this conversation before it he would regret it.

“Good-bye, old friend.” Jeralt turned his back towards Alois, trying to walk away.

“Right…” Ayleth and Byleth saw the hurt look on Alois’ face. He looked defeated to be dismissed in such a way. Of course, they had questions about how Jeralt knew this man—but after a certain point they had stopped asking questions about their father’s actions and past. When it didn’t matter to know—they didn’t question.

So they had turned to follow Jeralt.

“Good-bye, Captain.” They heard the man speak softly, his voice trailing off.

The family took one step away from the man—just for them to see a white blur move in front of Jeralt. Alois ran right in front of his former captain, “Wait!”

“That isn’t how this ends! I insist that you return to the monastery with me!” The man stopped the family in their tracks, and held his hands out to stop Jeralt from walking away. There was a bright smile on his face as he knew that this was not going to be the last time that he saw Jeralt. It could not be how it ended!

“Garreg Mach Monastery…” Jeralt’s voice faded like he was trying to force back a memory. He had closed his eyes to keep the memory back, and his body relaxed. A sigh escaped his lips and he opened his eyes to Alois.

“I suppose this was inevitable.”

The twins had watched the movements of their father. They had no idea what was being talked about at the moment. Garreg Mach Monastery? Was that their next destination? Before they could get too lost in thought-

“And how about you two? Are you the captain’s children?”

“Yes. We are.” Ayleth responded with a slight nod towards Alois.

“Is that so? Well physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain.” The man laughed with a bright smile and closed eyes. Meanwhile Ayleth and Byleth looked at each other and then at Jeralt. Did they really look so different from their father?

“I’d love for you two to see the monastery too. You three will join me, won’t you?” He held his arms out wide to express that he was talking to the entire family. Ayleth and Byleth nodded in unison. They had too many questions to not see a bit of their father’s past. It would be different than Jeralt telling them what had happened—if he would tell them. For the most part it was cryptic storytelling. To be able to experience this, ‘Captain Jeralt’ would be a different opportunity.

It wasn’t like they needed to stay long, right?

Just enough for them to understand this Garreg Mach Monastery, the relationship between Jeralt and this Alois, and what they meant by Captain.

Once they nodded, Jeralt let out a sight. One he was trying to conceal, but he was never good at hiding his true feelings.

“What’s troubling you, Captain? You aren’t about to run off again, are you?” Oh, but did he look like he wanted to.

Yet, why he wanted to so badly run away, the twins had no clue. All it did was raise their curiosity as to why their father wanted to not go but simultaneously—was so willing to go.

  
“Even I wouldn’t dare run from the Knights of Seiros.”

Alois laughed once again, and Jeralt started to walk forward; bringing his horse behind him as he walked out of the battlefield area. Alois had followed along suit, “No! I suppose that would be a bad idea, Captain! I’ve trained these men well!” His voice sounded like it was right in their ears, as the two men walked away from the twins.

“The Knights of Serios….” A voice popped into Byleth’s head. He stopped for a moment while Ayleth had continued to walk forward. She followed behind her father and his friend without hesitation.

  
“They do seem rather skilled.” Sothis’ finished her sentence and Byleth looked over his shoulders to see if she was behind him. Where was her voice coming from?

Upon not feeling her twin’s presence, Ayleth had stopped in her tracks. The two men continued onwards out of the battlefield, but she stopped to await for her brother. What was he doing?

“Ah. It seems your presence is required. Get going!”

Byleth ran forward, catching up with his sister. She gave him a side-eye glance while he just looked forward. It wasn’t something that he needed to tell her right now. The voice of Sothis, he knew that she wasn’t a figment of his imagination, that she was real and was with them both. But why was she talking to him?

The twin thought as he rejoined his sister. They followed before their father, walking away from the battlefield and heading to where the rest of the mercenaries were. What was going to become of them? Most of them would most likely want to follow Jeralt, they have known him for a fair amount of time, but some would surely want to leave. Perhaps it was to deliver the news so those that were able to make it to the job in the Kingdom would be able to make it on time.

As the two walked—

“Excuse me.” The voice of the female student piped up. They were standing a bit outside of the main circle of bandits that decided to gather around. Jeralt and Alois had continued to walk on by, but Ayleth had stopped to turn towards the girl. She saw that the students were together, looking at the two of them.

Once Ayleth stopped, Byleth looked over at his sister. Taking only a few more steps before stopping with her. His eyes remained on Ayleth, studying how she was staring at the female student.  
It was a foreign look in her eyes.

“I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question.” The student continued with her attention on Ayleth.

“You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father…that would be Jeralt, The Blade Breaker? He was the former captain of the Knight of Serios. Often praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?” The student stood tall, her posture straight, and her eyes locked on Ayleth’s.

Was she trying to challenge her? Or was she showing off?

“The Knights of Serios?” Ayleth questioned—vacant in expression. If this girl was trying to challenge her or show off—this was not the way. The twins have known for a long time that there was more to their father, but he had never opened up about it. So, hearing all this information coming from everyone else, it was a lot to try to keep up with.

“You-“There was a quick look of shock on Edglegard’s countenance before quickly being replaced.

“-haven’t heard of the Knights of Serios? The most famous order of knights in Fodlan?” Ayleth shook her head as a reply to the student.

“Hey!” One of the boys, the dark haired student, called over to Byleth who had just been vaguely listening to the conversation Ayleth was having with the girl. With his attention being called for, Byleth looked at the man as did Ayleth.

“You two are coming with us to the monastery right? I’d love to bend your ear as we travel.” The man then gave a charming smile, knowing that he putting on some appeal, hoping one of the mercenaries was going to talk to him.

“I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastrey. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked.” His emerald eyes glanced at Byleth with a spark in his eye and he pouted his lips. “I defiantly got the worst of it.”

The blond student took notice of his friend giving a glance at Byleth. He could read the man’s playful posture, and how he was trying to get the male mercenary to take notice of him.  
“That’s because you ran off.” The man crossed his arms, looking at the other student with a disapproving glance.

“Too true!” The man admitted in dramatic fashion. Placing a hand on his hip and looking up towards the sky; still maintaining the playful air around him even after being called out.

“I was the first to make a strategic retreat.” The boy continued as he looked at the students. “Everything would have worked out fine if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.”

The blond boy furrowed his eyebrows, a subtle glare at the other boy.

“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.” The boy crossed his arms while looking at Claude.

“Mhm.” The two boys turned their attention to the girl who spoke up. “His intentions are clear as day.”

Both boys dropped their stances, relaxing themselves as they listened to what their female peer had to say.

“You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words.” Her violet eyes staring sharply at the blond. It was for a brief moment, but her words seemed to be directed at just him.  
Byleth could feel a rise in him as he watched the three students talk to each other. It was an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach as the three of them would talk. He couldn’t put his finger on what was happening exactly, just that there was an uneasiness in the air between everyone. It was thick, but subtle.

He looked over at Ayleth to see if she had noticed, but her eyes were only on the group. Or more so, the female student who continued to talk.

Maybe it was just him.

“Hm. You will prove to be a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on.” The blond replied back to the woman. Meanwhile, Claude, looked at Byleth for a moment—his eyes were on the mercenary as everyone talked; searching for a change of facial structure. Anything that would allow the man to pinpoint something about the male mercenary.

But there was nothing. Claude looked at his peers.

“Oh joy.” His tone playful. “A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power.” Claude chuckled lowly as he looked at the two bickering peers.

“Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté.” He gave a wink at the two, making the female student give a darkened glare at Claude.  
“Me?!” There was something in her voice that startled Byleth on the inside.

“Naïve?! Tell me, are you actually incapable of being quiet, or do you lack the self-awareness a condition of some sort?” The female continued, and so did the feeling growing inside of Byleth. It had increased the intensity of the uneasiness. Byleth looked down at the ground while trying to ease himself back to feeling better. What was happening? Why was he feeling this?

It was like he was in danger. But there wasn’t any. They were just arguing. Where was the harm?

What’s that smell? The blond thought as he looked over at the two mercenaries. Neither looked suspious of anything. Both having vacant expressions and not seeming to be in distress—but there was a distinct smell. Was it one of them? No. Pheromones like that could only happen from an omega. The blond thought as he looked at the female mercenary.

Was she? No, that’s not possible. Neither of them had crests…or it would be taken down and noted at the monastery. No…The blond looked at the two peers that were practically growling at each other. Maybe it was just his imagination. His subconscious trying to tell him to stop this bickering because there are other people around—not just them.

“In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if there is a spare a moment.” The blond motioned towards Byleth. The two mercenaries perking up a bit as they were not included into the conversation once again.

“The way that you held your ground against the bandits was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.” The compliment the blond gave was more directed at Byleth, and Ayleth glanced towards her brother. A proud feeling weld up inside her from hearing a compliment like that.

“The same to you.” The twins looked at the female student who had started speaking towards Ayleth.

“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. I may as well tell you both. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s—”

“Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition.” Ayleth and Byleth mentally sighed at how it seemed that the students bickering would finally end—but they only continued to do so. Only this time it was over them. Well—in a way.

“The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself.” The man motioned towards Byleth. He smiled genuinely and there was a spark in his eye. Perhaps he was remembering the battle that just transpired between them. How Byleth had commanded him in battle to victory, or perhaps it was when Byleth had taken the upper hand to fight against the bandits.  
“Please-” His stance lowered, his eyes staring directly at Byleth’s, and his back straightened. He was firm on what he was about to say.

“-do consider returning with to the Kingdom with me, Prince Dimitri.”

Neither of the twins showed a hint of emotion on their face upon hearing such request. Sometimes this would happen when lords would see them fight in battle and want to use their talents to fight off another battle. This was no different. This was just another person who wanted their talents for their gain—which was fine. They were mercenaries so whoever was paying.

But this wasn’t them.

This was a proposition for Byleth. Not that it mattered too much to Ayleth, she thought as she looked at her brother. Knowing full well what he would say, but—there was something off about this proposition. It felt different than any other time. Should she right it off that it was because he was just asking for Byleth?

The dark-haired girl looked at the Prince. Sizing him up, trying to figure him out. He seemed like a genuine person—but his eyes…

“Whoa there! You two sure are hasty.” Claude exclaimed, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really.”

Then there came that smile. That charming smile that was turned towards Ayleth and Byleth.

“I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for niceties in the world. So, twins, let’s get to it. Where does your allegiance lie?”

Ayleth and Byleth turned to look at each other. Their expression said it all. They didn’t have an allegiance towards the Kingdom nor the Empire. Which meant that the one Claude was from would be from the Alliance since that was the last territory to make up Fodlan. If they had to pick their alliance it would be to each other. To their father.

“Mhm…” The two of them heard the voice of Sothis in their head. Yet neither one dared to give it away that they had heard the voice of the girl inside them.

“It seems one’s place of birth is quite significant to them. Yet they are so impressed with both of you, that you may take your pick. Why not have some fun? Tell them an answer!” Slowly Sothis’ voice faded from them and both of the twins kept their eyes locked.

What was the harm in giving an answer? Ayleth thought to herself as she looked at the three students waiting patiently for her to give an answer.

“The Adrestian Empire.” She looked at the two boys as she gave her answer, and then looked at Edelgard who smiled with bright eyes. Like she had just won a fight at the playground. “The land of ancient history, am I right?”

“That’s correct, and a wise choice. Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison.” Edelgard smiled looking at the mercenary. Of course, nothing was set in stone, but there was no stopping her from showing her pride that the female mercenary had picked her. The one she had clearly seen fight off a bandit rather cleanly. Strange as she was, there was no doubt her battle skills.

“What about you? Is your alliance also to the Empire, or are you going to choose a, clearly, better region?” Claude offered out to Byleth. It was clear as day who Ayleth was going to pick since she had chosen Edelgard to help her fight just before the battle begun. But—both him and Dimitri were picked to go with the male twin when they walked into battle. So clearly, it was between the two of them.  
Claude smiled at Byleth with his arms crossed, standing near Dimitri to even give a bigger dramatic flair on what the mercenary was picking. Dimitri was also smiling, only his was softer—but that smile that he worn still showed that he was confident that the mercenary was going to pick him.

“The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” Byleth held his hand out to motion to Dimitri that he was the chosen one, while he kept his gaze upon Claude.

Claude groaned in annoyance, pouting upon hearing the answer while Dimitri smiled proudly.

“Understood. Faerghus is a noble and distinguished kingdom that has always valued chivalry. Something you seem to have—excuse me, how rude. What—”

“All right, that’s enough with the small talk.” The man, Alois, walked towards the group. Ayleth and Byleth turned towards Alois as he walked forward. Yet, it had taken a moment for the group of students to turn their attention towards the man. For it seemed that their attention was still locked on the two mercenaries.

“You kids can continue while we head back to the monastery! Come along now!” Alois motioned for the group to follow. The students walking forward without much question, only Claude turning towards the twins as they walked away, “Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time. Save a conversation for me on the hike back.”

The twins glanced at each other once the group started walking off without them.

They needed to talk, and now would be the best time. They wouldn’t have too much time to talk, but at least they were able to discuss one thing. The students that they had just met. At least if someone were to hear their conversation it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise. Their other conversations at least…the ones about Sothis—they could potentially get a head or two turned their way if they began talking about her.

“They are…unique.” Byleth begun as they watched the three walked away. Their backs turned towards the twins.

“They are. Edelgard is a refined young woman, but I feel…” Ayleth’s eyes zoned in on the girl’s white hair swaying back and forth. Byleth softened his gaze at his sister as she spoke.

“…as thought, she is always evaluating me…” Byleth nodded in agreement.

“Dimitri also seems sincere…” Ayleth begun as her eyes moved from Edelgard to then Dimitri. His eyes locked moving forward as he walked.

“I sense darkness lurking beneath his gaze…” Byleth finished her sentence and Ayleth looked at her brother. A soft look in her eyes, “I’m glad you feel the same. There is something to him…I can’t pinpoint just yet.”

“Mhm. It’s similar with Claude. His charming smile is striking…” Ayleth’s soften eyes hardened once more about hearing her brother speak those words. Byleth on the other hand, focused in on Claude, watching as he put his hands behind his head to walk carefree with the group.

“But that smile doesn’t reach his eyes.” Ayleth nodded hearing her brother finish his sentence.

“Yes. I thought the same. I’m glad that we can agree that there is something more to them. I’ve never felt these nerves around anyone else before.” Byleth looked at her, his gaze voice lowering.

“You felt it too? That uneasiness?” Ayleth paused for a moment, tilting her head to the side.

“No…” She placed a hand on her elbow and other other hand by her cheek, trying to remember the feelings she felt while the group was talking. It wasn’t anything like being uneasy. Perhaps it was even the opposite effect.

“It was more…restless. Why?” She motioned for the two of them to begin walking. Noticing that the group was starting to turn towards the two of them. Alois motioning for the two of them to start coming along. The two started to walk, but were walking slow to maintain their distance away from the group.

“Did you feel uneasy?”

Byleth nodded. There was not much more that he could say to that. That feeling had left him by now, but—he knew that he felt uneasy. That he had wanted to either remove himself from the group or try to calm everyone down. Sure, that was a natural response to seeing a group start arguing—but it wasn’t a natural response for him to feel in such a manor.

Ayleth, not wanting to push anymore on the subject, just turned her attention away from Byleth and towards the group.

“We can talk later…but if it happens again. Let me know.”

Byleth nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you want to help beta please reach out to me c,: With that being said I am very sorry for any and all misspellings and grammar errors. English was not my best subject.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours had passed by the traveling group, they were able to see the transition of the darkness of the early morning to the raise of dawn until finally the day sky. For the most part, Jeralt had helped round up the few mercenaries that was going to be going with him to the monastery. Byleth and Ayleth had helped him with them and their own luggage in transferring. They stuck around Jeralt and the mercenaries to help ease into the travel. 

At the same time, it seemed that the students were being reprimanded by Alois. Well as much of a reprimand that Alois could give, as it was mostly him expressing his concern that they were just lucky that Jeralt and his kids were there to help them. That if it wasn’t for them, they could have been seriously injured. The students knew this, but also had to convey what had happened on their side of things. 

This was what it was like for the first few hours of travel. But—the twins looked behind them as they heard some mumbling coming from the knights. The ones that have been traveling with Alois seemed to be watching Jeralt. Their voices higher, and their attention on Jeralt as he walked without much noticing. 

Ayleth reached over to put a hand on her father’s shoulder. Jeralt, startled, looked at her. She pointed back behind him to the star-struck knights murmuring behind them. Who promptly shut up once Jeralt’s gaze fell upon them; Jeralt chuckled, “It’s alright. I won’t bite.” 

The knights, happily, ran towards Jeralt and begun to surround him. With the swarm of new people around, the twins took a step back away from their father. Falling behind to watch as the knights became excited to talk to Jeralt. It wasn’t that odd to see since Jeralt had always been a well-respected mercenary, but it was odd to know that it was because of his past that they knew nothing of. 

Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude took this as their opportunity to talk to the mercenaries once again. They were nearing the monastery and for most of the time they had not had an opportunity to talk to them.

“This will be the first time at the monastery I hear.” Dimitri led in as he looked down at the twin on the right, Byleth. He had come up on to the twin’s right side with Claude also by him. 

“I’d be happy to show you two around.” The twins did not say much as they glanced at Dmitri’s offer. Before they could say anything else—

“It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad.” The monastery? They thought as Ayleth’s attention was turned towards the path that they were being led down. The monastery was not quite in view, but she knew where they were being led. While Byleth’s attention was turned to Claude. What did he mean that it was Fodlan in a nutshell? 

“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon.” Edelgard spoke drawing Ayleth’s attention to her. The princess stared forward without looking at Ayleth, her main focus on the monastery. 

“There it is…”

It was then, as they walked out of the thick of the forest. The shadows of the leaves that had been blocking their view vanished and they were met with the brightness of the day’s sky. After being blinded by the sheer light of the sun—they saw the monastery. The titanic building up on a hill that looked down upon them. The lush grass that grew along the wall’s edges, and the sheer might of the jagged rocks at the base of the monastery. 

“…Garreg Mach Monastery.” The place surely did live up to the title. The twins felt as they looked upon the monastery. Something deep within them stirring—but what they did not know. It felt different than anything else they had experienced. Luckily, they were broken from their uneasiness. 

“You know—” The sound of the prince broke the twins out of their internal turmoil. 

“I’m sorry. Forgive my rudeness, but we never did ask for your names. Have we?” Both of the twins softly shook their heads no to answer the boy. 

“No wonder you two have been quiet.” Claude chimed in as he put a hand up to his forehead. Seemingly embarrassed that they have not asked a simple question. 

“Yes, you will have to forgive us. I suppose the rush of battle made us forget our manners.” Edelgard frowned; turning her attention to the twins. Perhaps that is why they have been quiet. I thought it was strange…

“I am Ayleth.” 

“I am Byleth.” 

There was a moment of a pause between the students. Each of them having a drop of sweat in from shock. Their attention went to looking at Jeralt then back at the twins. Did he really name his kids A and B? 

“So, you are twins?” Dimitri recovered first not wanting to have the conversation end awkwardly. 

They nodded. 

Another drop of sweat appeared from the three students. Maybe the conversation was just going to have to end awkwardly. They were not the most talkative people in the world. Or perhaps they had messed up their first interaction…

Claude did take a moment to remember that from an outsider’s perspective these two well skilled mercenaries had three brats show up, had them get rid of the trouble they brought, fought over them, and then tagged along behind them. 

Damn it. He was already behind in the popularity contest; he was going to have to step up his game. 

Meanwhile, Edelgard just enjoyed the silence. The mercenary was not going to disappear anytime soon now that they were leaving to the monastery. She would have plenty of time to make it up to them, and try to get them to warm up to her. 

Sure…Edelgard’s moment of doubt started to shine upon. Getting people to warm up to me isn’t my strong suit…She looked at the female mercenary. The flash of the memory of Ayleth standing in front of her, saving her life from the bandit, and just standing with such power. It still took her breath away. She narrowed her eyes with determination. 

But I won’t let that stop me.

Dimitri, on the other hand was used to people that were quiet. He could see from the two mercenaries that they were not trying to be cold by being quiet—perhaps they just needed a better conversation. 

Something that they could talk about that wasn’t about themselves. At least a better segue. 

Perhaps training…

The three students contemplated their own thoughts on how to get the mercenaries to warm up to them. Meanwhile, Ayleth and Byleth just continued to walk in silence. They had a few thoughts, but most of it was on the monastery. What did this mean to their father? There were also the thoughts on what was Sothis exactly. Who was she and why were they sharing this co-consciousness? To be honest, their feelings towards the students were only about one specific thing—

What was the feelings that was stirring up inside of them from meeting them? 

It was new, and it was instinct. It was like something that they never had a chance to experience before that wanted to lash out and make them loose control. Like how Ayleth rushed after Edelgard.   
There was too much on their plate to think about. 

All these questions, and no answers in sight. 

\--

Upon reaching the monastery, the gates had opened to allow the travelers inside. 

“I will see you soon, Captain Jeralt! Kids!” Alois waved at the family then he had commanded to his battalion to pack away their gear. He followed along to help out and pack things away. 

“Claude! Your highness! Lady Edelgard!” Three separate voices could be heard before the pitter patter of running feet towards the group. The three new students were a bit away, which means that it would have been rude to have them run all the way over to them. Besides they could have a ton of questions and become rowdy—and with the conversation that had just happened with the twins. It would be unwise to have that happen right now. 

“Sorry, Ayleth and Byleth. Captain Jeralt. We will see you again soon. Right now, our friends are missing us, we should probably tell them what had happened.” 

“Go on. Don’t worry about us.” Jeralt motioned for the three to take off, and they did. They ran towards their friends that had been calling out to them. 

Jeralt had then turned towards his kids. “Ready?” They nodded. 

They followed Jeralt into another part of the monastery, and it was at this time that the twins could see that the monastery was a vast place. It would be easy to get lost here. Yet—Jeralt knew where he was going. He walked up to a door that opened from the soldiers on the other side, and as he walked across the courtyard he had stopped. He looked up towards the peak of the tower where Ayleth and Byleth saw the outline of a woman with long green hair. 

“Rhea is here…” 

Who was…Rhea? Ayleth and Byleth thought as they looked at the woman. She also seemed familiar. This place and this woman, there was something stirring—but what was it? 

The twins and Jeralt walked towards the tower in the courtyard, walking up the stairs and stopped in front of a pair of twin heavy doors. They watched as Jeralt gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. Taking in being here, and remembering where he had last left this place. 

He then proceeded to open the doors and walked into the monastery’s room. 

They walked towards the end of the room, basking in the light from the open windows. No one but a couple of soldiers at the doors were there. 

“It’s been years since I’ve last set eyes on this place…” The light graced against Jeralt’s features as he looked around the area. He looked lost. A foreign appearance that the twins had never seen on him before. Jeralt then looked down. 

“To be forced to see her now…” He mumbled under his breath but both twins could still hear him. They furrowed their eyebrows. What was he talking about? 

“Her?” Ayleth asked, motioning towards Jeralt to continue. Although it caught Jeralt off guard. Should have known his kids would have heard him. He groaned as he stood up straight, his attention on the twins now. 

“You saw her in the courtyard earlier, didn’t you? The archbishop…Lady Rhea.” 

“Lady Rhea?” Byleth piped up with the question. 

“As you know, the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Serios. The leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea.” The twins nodded at the information just in time to hear the footsteps coming from the side room. 

Two people had walked out of the room. An older man with green hair that stood up straight with poise, and a light green haired woman who commanded the room with such elegance that she felt ethereal. She was the woman that the twins had saw in the courtyard’s tower, but now they were able to see her in person. There was a kind smile on her lips, but it felt—like she knew something that they did not. 

“Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am the advisor to the archbishop.” The man spoke firmly with a cavalier tone. It caught Jeralt off guard for a moment. 

“Right. Hello.” 

“It has been a long time, Jeralt.” Her voice was breathy yet firm, all the more to add to her otherworldly demeanor. 

“I wonder…was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance at meeting like this?” Jeralt cleared his throat and then bowed his head towards the woman. Ayleth and Byleth did not as they just watched the interaction. Taking note of the three of them and their specs of history that they allowed to be seen in front of them. 

“Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke.” 

The woman turned her attention to the twins, her eyes brightening up as she motioned to the two of them. This caused Jeralt and Seteth to look at the two. 

“So, I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. These are your children, are they not?” 

Jeralt nodded and placed a hand on top of Ayleth’s shoulder. 

“Yes…Born many years after I left this place.” He removed his hand to give his attention back to Lady Rhea. “I wish I could introduce you to their mother…but I’m afraid we lost her to illness.” 

There was no emotion behind Ayleth and Byleth’s eyes. They have known about this for many years now, and have learned to cope with this. They never had the experience of living with a mother, or the feeling of lost from knowing her and her being gone. For years they have known this and were fine with this information. Never once crying out for her, or mourning her being gone. It was like another fact of their life. They were twins. They were motherless. 

“I see. My condolences.” She paused for a moment, to let the words sink in to the children. 

“…I heard both of your valent efforts from Alois. What are your names?” Her transition to another subject could have been better, but at least she got to the point instead of fumbling over her words of solace. 

“I am Byleth.” Byleth placed his hand over his chest and bowed towards her. Ayleth had quickly reacted to this—not expecting to bow to her. She figured that Jeralt would have told them their names or something in that nature. More caught off guard to be giving her name. 

“I am Ayleth.” She mimicked her brother’s posture before standing tall again. 

“Two fine names indeed.” She smiled at them. There was nothing but adoration and warmth in her smile at the two. Which would be fine, but they had just met her. Was this a part of the reason that most of Fodlan devoted themselves to the church? 

“From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy.” 

Ayleth and Byleth nodded to show acknowledgement of her appreciation. While Jeralt scoffed. It wasn’t loud, and wouldn’t have been noticeable but the twins did notice. They looked at their father to see if he was okay. 

“Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?” 

The twins looked back at Lady Rhea. So, she did hear him scoff? They must have known each other better than they thought. Or she was rather good at reading people. 

“You want me to rejoin the Knights of Serios, don’t you? I won’t say no, but…" Rejoin the Knights of Serios? Ayleth and Byleth’s eyes focused on the back of their father as they maintained their composure. Letting the conversation play out before saying their thoughts. 

“Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you.” Seteth, the advisor, gave Rhea a glance and she nodded towards him before returning her attention back to Jeralt. 

“I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say.” Seteth had already begun to walk away, going back to the advisory room that they were in earlier. Lady Rhea had followed him, but stopped once she walked past the family. She turned around towards them with a gentle solemn smile. 

“Until tomorrow…farewell.” She spoke before turning back around and following Seteth into the room off to the side. 

Once the two of them were out of the room, Ayleth and Byleth stared firmly at their father.

“Come on, let’s go see if Alois needs any help.” Jeralt couldn’t look at his children. He turned to head out of the room. He walked towards the door with his children at his heels. Keeping up with him with impeccable speed as they continued to stare at him. Was he going to quit the mercenaries for the Knights of Serios? Were they going to leave with the mercenaries? Were they going to stay here? 

Sure, there was no loyalty to the mercenaries, but did he know that this was going to happen when he agreed to go to the monastery? 

Once they were outside the room and the twin doors behind them clicked shut. Jeralt heaved a heavy sigh. He could feel holes being burned into him from his children’s stares. 

“Let’s go talk somewhere private.” He offered. He knew of a couple rooms nearby that might allow them a place to talk. He motioned towards the hallway in front of him, and off to the second right was a room with the door open. The room looked rather unused with a layer of dust on books and knickknack items. 

Once the family were led in, Ayleth, the last one to enter had closed the door. 

“Before we start, just know the mercenary life is not one that we could keep up for long. It’s not a steady job. Eventually we would have had to come here.” 

“Why here?” Byleth questioned first and Jeralt sighed one more. 

“You two were there. Those zealous knights would have found us eventually and would have asked for me to return.” 

“Would the pay here be better?” Ayleth questioned which actually seemed to perk Jeralt up a bit. They did not have a loyalty to the mercenaries, but being jobless was what worried the twins more. 

Knowing that there was better pay...that changed things. 

“That is what you two were worried about? Here I thought that perhaps there was the sentimental reason to stay with the mercs.” He joked playfully. It was written across both of the twins’ emotionless faces that they did not care about the men and women they would occasionally work with. People in it were every changing, and those that did last were kept at an arm’s length. Never did know who you were to unexpectedly fight on the battlefield. 

“Yes. The pay would be a lot better. Stable too with housing and food. Of course, you two will have to help out.” Jeralt leaned against the dusty desk. Crossing his arms with a bit of a proud moment to see his children have their priorities sorted out. 

“What jobs would we have?” Jeralt shrugged his shoulders. 

“Probably whatever is available around here. Stable boy, cook, stuff like that most likely. But if that doesn’t suit both of you, I can see what I can do to let you become soldiers alongside me. Just let me talk to Rhea and see what I can do.” He looked at the two to see if they would agree to drop it until tomorrow. Ayleth and Byleth looked at each other. Neither saying or doing anything for a moment before Ayleth conceded and nodded first. Byleth always taking her lead, and if she agreed to drop it—he agreed to drop it. 

“Alright.” Jeralt stopped leaning against the desk and stood up straight. His eyes furrowed towards his children; he walked closer to them. 

“Before we go to see Alois. I need you two to do something.” His voice got low, receiving both of their attentions. 

“I need you to rough up your jackets again. Throw them in the dirt at the stables, rub hay into them, anything to help get rid of your scents. You may have to start doing this more than just at night. Most likely twice a day at least…” Jeralt mumbled with a sigh. Crossing his arms in front of him. 

“Why?” Ayleth questioned, not trying to fight against throwing their clothes on the ground. She knew that it was to make sure that no one was going to find out that they were Alpha and Omega, but she didn’t understand why they needed to do it more often. 

“At Garreg Mach, you will run into more Alphas and even some Omegas. Both of them tend to be better at scent tracking and identifying than betas.” Ayleth nodded, satisfied at that answer. 

“Did…” Jeralt began and both of the twins looked at him. For a moment he could still see his young children. Their vacant, emotionless expressions were not unwelcomed to him since he had always known them to be this way. But in a way, as he looked at them it only helped him to remember that they were his young children. They didn’t need to know more about…all of that. 

He shook his head. 

“Never mind. Let’s go see if Alois needs anymore help.” 

Jeralt was the first to walk out of the dusty room, and Byleth looked at Ayleth who stood there watching their father walk away. 

‘If there are more Alphas and Omegas…were…’ The memories of the three students flashed in Ayleth’s mind. She looked down and to the side as she put her hand up to her cheek. ‘…they were different. Their scents…’. 

Byleth placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. Motioning for her that they needed to get going. She nodded at him and then begun walking out of the room. 

The family begun to walk down the secondary floor, and through the courtyard to get to the stables. It was a good thing that they were not the ones leading as they would have got lost through all the twists and turns that Jeralt was making them go down. Of course—to avoid meeting anyone unsavory, Jeralt had made them take ‘shortcuts’ and inevitably they found the stables. After wasting almost an hour of their time getting there. 

Alois was over by the horses. He was mostly making sure that the soldiers were finishing up, and for the most part they were. Some were feeding the last of the horses, while others were changing their gear from fighting to training garbs. 

“Captain Jeralt!” Alois turned around from helping out one of the cadets, and upon seeing Jeralt, called out to the older man. 

“Here to lend a hand to the soldiers? How gracious of you.” Alois gestured to the family. Jeralt nodded with a meager smile. 

“Yep. So why don’t you show me where they keep the feed nowadays?” The older man walked over to Alois, placed a hand on his shoulder and started to direct him away from the kids. This made Alois’s eyes widen and he blinked confusingly. 

“Ah—sure! Of course! Right this way!” He recovered himself, but glanced at the kids to see what they were going to do. They just stood there—which made him even the more curious about them. They weren’t the most…outgoing…unlike most people their general age. Strange. 

Alois thought to himself as he led the Captain to the horse feed that was still in the same spot that it was years ago. One of the few things that had not changed since Jeralt was last there. 

Ayleth and Byleth decided that this was the opportunity to rub their jackets in the spare hay. They took off their jackets, and walked around the stables. It was rather bigger than they expected…There were still a few knights that were attending to the horses but for the most part they were not adding any spare hay. The twins furrowed their brows, walking along the stable ends until they reached the end. All that was in their view was stairs that lead downwards into an empty plaza, and an entrance to Garreg Mach, to their side was a gatekeeper to guard the entrance. Did they go too far? But…where was the fresh hay…?

“Greetings! Are you two lost?” Came the voice of the overly zealous gatekeeper. 

The twins nodded. 

“What are you two looking for? Is it the cathedral? Yes, you two sure do look like a couple of singers if I say so myself.” 

The twins shook their head. 

“We were looking for the stables.” 

“Oh! The stables? I’m afraid that you two must have went too far. If you turn around and go back, the stables should be right there. Unless there is something in particular you two are looking for. 

Although, I can’t say I know too much of where everything in the stables. I’m just the gatekeeper! Keeper of the gates!” 

The twins nodded to show that they understood what the gatekeeper was saying. 

“We were looking for some hay. New bedding for the horses.” Ayleth spoke, hoping that perhaps the Gatekeeper knew something of where that was. 

“Oh! Fresh hay! Guess I can’t say, neigh for I do know where the new hay is!” He paused to see if the twins laughed. They did now. They just stared at him with fairly blank, content faces.   
“Tough crowd. Tough crowd.” The gatekeeper mumbled to himself. “Well! If you go back and go straight down, there is a little hole in the wall. You two probably missed it. Hope that helps!” 

The twins bowed towards the friendly man, and then turned to go back to the stables. Following along to his directions only to go straight ahead to the new hay. They paused for a moment before throwing their clothes directly on to the hay. 

“Are-.” They heard the voice of the gatekeeper behind them. The twins’ eyes widen upon hearing his voice, and turned around. 

“Sorry. I was just following to make sure that you found it alright. But are you two…” Was this how they were going to be found out? Found out that they were Omega and Alpha and were just trying to get rid of their scent. Could this beta now smell them with their coats off and away from them? 

“Are you two really using your jackets to scoop up hay? That is more efficient than using your hands, but we do have buckets. Let me go get them for you!” The gatekeeper offered; he took off walking in a different direction. 

The twins looked at each other, then back at their clothes. They began burying their jackets deeper into the hay, rubbing it around, and then putting their jackets back on to themselves. Bits of hay was sticking out of their jackets, but at least their scents seemed to be concealed. At least that was what they thought. Neither of them could smell the other nor themselves. It was a scene that only everyone else could smell, and that was only if there weren’t natural scent blockers to prevent it. At least their normal scent, when they were in heat or a rut—there was nothing that could stop it. Everyone could tell. That was why they had to be locked away. 

“Oh good. You two found the hay. Hopefully this will work. Just try to not look too suspicious going back here, alright?” Jeralt commented to them and motioned for them to come along. 

“Come here, there’s some work that Alois said that you can do for him. Most of it is just meaningless tasks, but at least it’s something to do.” Jeralt offered as the two of them followed him. They walked on past the stables and let their father lead them to their next task. They avoided the easy path along with most people as they were lead to an entirely different part of the monastery that they were pretty sure was in another dimension. 

Meanwhile—

“Sorry it took so long! Found the buckets! Oh—” The gatekeeper returned to the pile of hay that had been brushed aside, and that the twins had disappeared. He sat the buckets down by the piles,   
“Perhaps they found some.” He said to himself, walking away from the post with a smile on his face. Heading back to his post of the important task of watching the gates of Garreg Mach. 

\--

“How about! When does a joke become a ‘dad’ joke!? Come now, guess! You will never guess in a million years!" Ayleth was currently pulling up water from a well, and Byleth was sitting on the ground fishing out metal and other rocks from the previous buckets that Ayleth had pulled up from the well. They were trapped with Alois standing near them with his joke book poking out from his back pocket. It was ready to fall out, especially since whenever he told a joke he would then turn around to read the joke correctly, hastily put it away, and then proceed to ask the joke like he did not do it before. 

Ayleth and Byleth were both fairly quiet for a minute. The only sounds were of the water sloshing around from their movements. 

“Ok! I’ll tell you! When the joke becomes apparent!” Alois proceeded to give a hardy laugh only to slowly stop when he noticed that the two were not laughing alongside him. He frowned, and looked down at the ground. His hand coming back to rub the back of his head, a sign that he was nervous. 

“Guess, I am too old.” He mumbled with a worried expression. Byleth looked up at him, concerned as to what he was thinking. Ayleth too had stopped for a moment to catch a glimpse of Alois’ expression. He appeared…so self-conscious. Was it because of them? Was he trying to impress them? 

“That was a good one. Tell us another.” Byleth spoke up. A softness in his features as he tiled his head to the side causing Alois to grin ear to ear. A twinkle in his eyes as he closed them to give them a giant grin. 

“They are, aren’t they! Ok! Just because you asked, I’ll tell you one more!” Ayleth glanced at her brother, and he looked back at her. They looked down in unison, a habit that they did to communicate with the other. This time it was to show that neither of them thought the jokes were good—but at least it made the older man happy. 

\--

As the day had come to an end, the bright day turning into a darken night. The warm air becoming colder, and the loud rush of noise from the children gossiping and being lively slowly quieting as they went to bed. So too it was time for the twins to go to bed. 

For now, because they did not yet know what was to become of them, they were offered guest lodging in the secondary floor. Ayleth and Byleth were allowed to share a room, and Jeralt received the other guest bed. It wasn’t foreign to the twins since they had to do it all their lives. Living in a room with two twin beds. Ayleth would sleep on the right, below the window, and Byleth would sleep on the left, closer to the door. It was what made Ayleth feel better at night to know that she would have eyes on the door. When they arrived into their guest bedroom, Ayleth had firstly, pushed the bed away from the right to the opposite end. Her head would be closer to Byleth’s, but at least she could rest easier. 

They hung up their jackets, and took off their armor pieces, stripping into their under clothes. A plain long sleeve shirt and pants for Byleth, and tube top and shorts for Ayleth. 

Immediately, they got into bed, and laid down. The moonlight falling into their room and the sound of crickets outside quietly chirping. 

“A lot has happened today.” Ayleth began. 

“Mhm.” Byleth agreed and turned to his side closer to Ayleth. His head poking out, and as Ayleth turned to her side, she could see the top of his head. 

“Do you really think it happened? Sothis. Time.” Ayleth questioned and Byleth looked down. 

“Yeah. You can still feel her, can’t you?” 

Ayleth nodded in agreement. “Yeah.” She turned to lay on her back. Looking up at the window to her left. The moon shining brightly down upon her. 

“Did you feel something different about those students?” 

“Yes.” He answered.

“What did you feel?” She asked. Byleth turned to lay on his back at hearing the question. His eyes were looking at the ceiling. 

“I could smell their scents. They smelled good…different” He looked away as he remembered the students individually. He could smell them as soon as he walked out of the building they were staying at. 

He had walked up and the power of their scents was overwhelming. He could push through it, especially when he was forced to battle so quickly after meeting them, and then after they fought the blood and grime they had after dulled their scents. 

But he briefly remembered when they first walked out. 

The blond man, Dmitri, smelled like winter. Cool peppermint, cinnamon, and a touch of pine. Claude smelled like pumpkin, baked apples with cinnamon, but…there was another scent that he couldn’t quiet smell…turmeric? Pepper? Then there was Edelgard…her’s was the most unique. Peaches and cream…but there also was ash. The clear smell of smoke and ash.

“I could smell them too, but it was so brief. All I remembered was…peaches…” Ayleth broke Byleth out of his thoughts, and he turned to his side. There was a pause, and Ayleth turned her attention towards her brother. Looking to see that his hair wasn’t there, and she lifted herself up to peak over the bedframe and saw his tuff of hair. 

“Do you think…they were Alphas?” She asked and Byleth shrugged his shoulders. 

“Could be. Or Omegas.” Ayleth nodded in agreement at Byleth’s answer. Then she laid back down in her bed. 

“It won’t matter in the chance we don’t stay here.” Byleth continued the conversation. 

“No, I suppose not. But…I think they will want father to work with them. The way they look at him…” 

“Such admiration.” Byleth finished as they both nodded in unison. 

“Then it will be what they will do with us.” Ayleth spoke softly. There was silence between the two of them. They were leaving behind the mercenary life if they stayed here. And if they were to continue being mercenaries, they may have to be away from their father for long periods of time. Or even worse…see him on the battlefield. If they were contracted to work with a lord that hired them to fight against the Knights of Serios…That was why they couldn’t split up. Their father knew this. It was a concern, but rationally, they knew that their father would not do that to them. 

“May have to get used to Alois’ jokes.” Byleth commented after the long period of silence.

“May need to get him a new book.” Ayleth closed her eyes, and Byleth nodded then closed his own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe it.” Jeralt’s voice had trailed off. Thinking to himself on how he was put into this situation. “Forced back into the Knights of Serios.” The man had put his hand on top of his hip. He looked down in thought at the ground away from his children whom stood next to him. 

It was a new day, and after a few hours of being able to sleep in, Jeralt had asked them to follow him back to the presence of Lady Rhea. They were able to sleep in longer while he had to wake up early in the morning in order to meet with Rhea to hash everything out. All they had to do was wake up, throw their jackets in the hay, and then wait for Jeralt to come back to get them. 

Jeralt did not mention to them much of what had happened, just that they were requested to come with him which was a good sign that Rhea had a place for them. After that, there wasn’t much that he had said since he looked too deep in thought. There would be flashes in his eyes as he was remembering something, but Ayleth nor Byleth knew what he was thinking of. The time he was here before? It was strange…

“I’m sorry I dragged you both into this. Looks like we will be stuck here for a while…and both of your services are requested as well.” 

Ayleth and Byleth looked at each other. They knew that this was going to happen, but what exactly would they be doing. It hit them just the realization that they were going to be having jobs here. Before it was talk that perhaps they would have new jobs, but now it was real. They were really doing this. Staying here and becoming…What exactly was their job?

“As a mercenary?” Byleth questioned in unison with Ayleth’s question.

“As a servant?” 

Jeralt shook his head, “No. Nothing like that.” He had honestly looked confused too as to the job that they were going to have. 

“They want you to teach, by the sound of it.” The twins looked at each other once more. Each other doubting at what their father just said, but also doubting this sudden job. Teaching? They had never done something like that before. Did they not need…certifications or something like that?

“I know. I had the same thought.” Jeralt groaned as he knew his children were doing that…twin thinking thing they did. They weren’t telecommunicating but they might as well had been. 

“You heard those brats earlier talking about the Officers Academy, right? Well the academy just happens to be short two professors. And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you two to Lady Rhea.” Before the twins could ask anymore questions, two matching footsteps could be heard entering the audience chamber. 

“So. You two must be the new professors. My, how stern and handsome you are.” The woman with a short brown bob spoke in a low sultry voice towards Jeralt. She smiled at him with just an upturn of the corner of her lips, and she lowered her gaze. Looking Jeralt up and down causing the older man to grimace from being ogled at. 

The feeling of her gaze had made the older man feel rather uncomfortable. She was a beautiful woman, he had to admit that, but it had been a long time since someone had been so forward with him. 

Even as he looked away from her, he could still see her beautiful honey brown eyes staring at him with vigor. 

“Er, no. I’m not one of the professors.” Jeralt went to turn his back towards the two. He had never met them before, but if he did not have to stay here any longer and be hit on—the more the better. His attention turned to Byleth and Ayleth. 

“You can handle things from here. Just…good luck.” Jeralt spoke with a sigh of annoyance, the soft giggle of Manuela in the background. The older man then placed his hand on top of Byleth’s shoulder. He was the one that was closest to him, and he just whispered into his ear. 

“Just two things. Watch out for Lady Rhea, and if anyone asks…you both don’t have a crest.” Jeralt had then patted Byleth on the shoulder as he smiled at him. Byleth’s eyes were locked on Jeralt. A crest? 

What was a crest? What…He was confused but all Jeralt did was smile at him and leave. Ayleth looked at her brother and father, she could hear the conversation because being an Alpha gave her higher than usual senses. But chose to make the effort to make it appear as she did not hear the two. 

“Oh. It’s you two then?” The woman’s gaze fell on to Ayleth and Byleth as Jeralt left the audience chamber. 

“So young…and beautiful.” The woman sounded a bit disappointed. 

“Competence and age are not necessarily correlated as you well know.” The man with the gray mustache finally spoke up. His voice was pitched with a sense of refinement. He had then cleared his throat and motioned to the twins.

“I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officer’s Academy.” 

Ayleth and Byleth stared at the man, if they were not so versed in holding in their emotions, they would have announced their shock. What was a crest? The first time they were told of what a crest was, was just now when their father said to say that they didn’t have one. They did not from what they knew, but—what was the crest scholar? 

“I wonder if you two bear a Crest of your own. When you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into this subject further.” The word insist was emphasized by the man, and the twins stared at him nonchalantly. They did not have a crest. Their father just told them that. All that he would do is waste his and their time. 

“There you go again; don’t you think that they would know if they had one or not by now?” The woman scoffed at Hanneman. She rolled her eyes, but then returned her attention to the twins. 

“Sorry about that. I’m Manuela. I’m the physician, a songstress, and available.” She spoke with a wink towards the twins who remained their vacant expressions. Yet it did not deter her as she just chuckled softly to herself. “It’s nice to meet you both.” 

“You are a songstress?” Ayleth questioned, her eyes looking at the lavish robes that Manuela wore, and it made a bit of sense. A songstress becoming a physician. Perhaps it wasn’t that strange for a mercenary to become a professor. 

“Of course. Before I came here, I belonged to a renowned opera company. Perhaps you’ve heard of me? The Mittlefrank Opera Company’s beautiful, peerless—” Manuela started to get wrap up in her feelings, the memories of being at the opera company and the twins could see it on her face as she started to become livelier. A tinge of a glow on her face from remembering her, better, years. 

“Spare our colleagues the needless chatter, Manuela.” Hanneman cut her off by holding up a hand. A hardened glare at Manuela, it was payback for the way that she had insulted him by saying that the twins would have known they had crests by now. 

“Now then, it seems you two will be taking charge of two of the three academy’s houses. I expect both of you haven’t yet been briefed on the nature of each, have you?” Hanneman asked as he turned the topic back on to the new job that the twins were given.

The question that Hanneman purposed made Manuela blink confusingly. Not even caring that this was a payback from him, but instead focused on the young twins in front of her. 

“Do you really not know? Fine, I’ll do you a favor and explain.” She cleared her throat, preparing the twins that this was going to be a speech. 

“The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin. The Black Eagle House is for the students of the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader this year is Edelgard, the Imperial princess, who is in line to be the next emperor” Manuela began to explain, and as she explained, the twins remembered Edelgard. 

They remembered the scared look upon her face as the thief ran up to her and tried to slam his axe upon her. That Ayleth had almost died because of her but because of Sothis they were able to rewind time and save her. Only for them now to know what it meant that she was the Imperial princess and that she was next in line to be the emperor.

“The Blue Lion House is for the students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their house leader this year is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus.” 

They remembered the proposal that Dimitri had given to ask Byleth to come back with him to the Kingdom so that he could fight with him. He was so earnest and genuine on trying to better his kingdom. Now it made sense as to why he was so eager as he was becoming the next king and would need a strong army. 

“Lastly, there is the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance. Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance.”

Now it was written in stone that the upbeat, goofy man that they had met was from the Leicester Alliance. He had not made it clear where he was from, but he did still want them to fight for him. Perhaps he knew that he needed a strong army but…would it be for the Alliance? Or for him? He was a man who appeared to like his secrets…

“To think that the next emperor, king, and sovereign duke are all here. It certainly is a promising year for the academy.” Hanneman spoke and the twins nodded in agreement with him.

“I’ll say. I just hope none of those little treasures cause any trouble.” Manuela commented, and the twins felt that she was talking about one boy in particular as Claude managed to pop into their heads. 

“Hm, quite. For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you have a moment, stop by my research laboratory.” Hanneman’s eyes narrowed at the two of them as he said that they should stop on by his laboratory. He wanted to do research on them? For the crests? That would make sense as he did say he was a scholar of them, but it was also possible that it was for something else. 

Was it worth the worry? They didn’t have a crest therefore there would be nothing to research. All they had to do was tell him that. 

“The old man has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you two are our new professors. It’s more fun that way.” Manuela giggled at the last part, but then her look softened as she looked at the two. They kept their usual posture. Their usual expression. 

‘But…’ Manuela looked at how the twins would stand next to each other. ‘They are never a part, are they?’

“I’m sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you, so we should get going.” The twins nodded in unison, just further proving her point. Manuela had then begun to push Hanneman along to get going. Only to stop after a few steps to look at the twins.

“Wait! I suggest you try spending time with the students, alone. You will be teaching different classes, and it would benefit from getting to know them. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they’re good kids. It will be interesting to see if you find the same ones…odd. Good luck. You’ll need it.” Manuela spoke out to them with a smile, and then continued to walk away with Hanneman. The man did not fight her as he knew that Rhea would also want to talk to them, but he did stare at the twins as he walked out. His eyes narrowing behind his glasses. 

Manuela’s countenance softened, and she let out a sigh. 

“So young…” 

\--

“Have you no intention on changing your mind, Rhea? Appointing strangers—children no less!—as professors at our esteemed academy is--.” There was a shake in the dark green haired man’s voice as he begun to speak. He was alone with Rhea in the advisory room that way away from the twins, Manuela, and Hanneman. They could faintly hear the words coming from the audience chamber as Manuela got excited about her singing career. Yet for the most part they were in privacy. 

“I have made my decision, Seteth.” Rhea spoke gently but with a firm stance. She looked at the man before her, shaken with fear but also knowing that he could do nothing to stop her. A soft but worried smile graced her features. 

“I know worrying comes naturally to you, but there is truly no need. That “stranger” is Jeralt’s flesh and blood, after all.”

“Is that your way of saying that neither are Alphas? I know I could smell something but…I can’t be for certain that it was an Alpha scent. The stench of battle masked their scent, but…there was…a hint…” Seteth murmured before shaking his head to clear his thoughts to get back on track. 

“How trustworthy is this Jeralt’s character? Is he not the man who went missing after the great fire 21 years ago? I would remind you that Flayn is now here with us as well. I beg of you…please consider whether this is an unnecessary risk.” Seteth felt like he was pleading with the archbishop. 

“What if they are Alphas? Flayn is an unmarked omega, if they got a hold of her, no, if they defile her--.” Rhea saw where this was going and she rose her hand to stop Seteth from thinking attacks upon Flayn. 

She could understand Seteth’s worry. Truly, she did. Flayn was a young girl that arrived at the monastery because she and Seteth needed protection. Flayn, was a young woman who in the past few years, had her first heat. Signaling that she was indeed an omega, and since they were so precious and rare, any Alpha could try to claim her or even determined betas. 

She understood his fear. But she was also firm on her decision.

“Seteth. They have my trust. Let that be enough for you as well.” Rhea spoke her final decision. She then clasped her hands together to begin explaining the mission that needed to be dealt with by the church.  
“More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. I am increasingly concerned about a matter regarding our suspicious individual.”

Lady Rhea begun to explain the situation that she knew to Seteth in the advisory room, while Manuela and Hanneman had explained to the twins what their new job was. Rhea explained that there was a new lead found by Shamir, and that the lead was someone who was going against the Garreg Mach church. Since their hit was going to be the church, it was their duty to fight and stop who was going to cause harm to the church. 

Their conversation did not last long, and before long, as Manuela and Hanneman had left the audience chamber. Rhea had left the room over on the side, leaving Seteth to ponder over his own thoughts and about the mission, while she had business to take care. That business being to explain and answer any question that the two new professors had. 

As Rhea walked out into the audience chamber, she saw the twins standing next to each other. Still, and quiet, but as they stood there, Rhea could see the angelic light of the sun shining upon them. It put a glow upon their faces, and Rhea smiled softly at seeing this. 

“I assume you two are already aware that you both will be teaching here at the Officers’ Academy. Correct?” Rhea asked as she walked up to the twins.

“To start, please speak with the three house leaders. You two should also take a look around the academy and acquaint yourself with your new home.” 

“Since it is the beginning of the school year, most of the students, I believe would be in the courtyard. Taking in the end of summer’s breeze. But I suppose if you can’t find them, they would be in the reception hall.” She offered some guidance to the two of them on where to locate the children. They too had just arrived at Garreg Mach, so it makes sense that they would not have dispersed too much from each other. Wanting to make new friends or see old ones, and to enjoy getting used to their classrooms. 

The twins nodded in unison at her, acknowledging that they had heard their task, and then turned around to walk away. Ready to go forth and start their first day as being…a professor. No longer a traveling mercenary like they had been since birth, but now a professor. Meant to teach these students combat and strategies. 

Once the two exited the audience chamber, they turned to face each other. A moment of silence to see who was the first one to speak up. Were they really going to split up? 

There wasn’t much of a reason to split up other than that Manuela said that it was a good idea because they could compare notes on the students. But…they would already get that even if they were together. The only reason why they would split up to go talk to the students, would be so that the students wouldn’t think that they were going to be co-taught when they show up later in the day as the professor. 

“Do you want to?” Ayleth asked first and Byleth shook his head. 

“I see no reason to. But if it will make our colleague happy…” Byleth replied, looking away from Ayleth as if he was thinking about Manuela instead. Was it worth it to try to make her happy? It was better than being on the wrong foot so early in their career.

“Perhaps. Even if her logic does not match up.” 

“Then we should hurry, it sounds as if classes start today, and we may need to teach in the next few hours.” Byleth spoke and Ayleth nodded. They turned to go down the stairs of the secondary floor to the main floor. The pitter patter of the feet hitting the stone stairs as they walked down, and as they walked, Ayleth looked forward towards the twin doors to take them to the children.  
“Hopefully, it is just syllabus day.” 

Ayleth spoke while stepping on to the stone floor. There was a stationary soldier that stood by the side of wall in front of them as they took their last step. They looked to the right and to the left to see if there was a clue as to where they needed to go next. They remembered only a little bit of what Jeralt had showed them earlier, but those were not practical ways of getting around the school. 

Walking towards the soldier, “Which way is the courtyard, and which is the reception hall?” Byleth questioned and the soldier smiled at him brightly. She pointed outside to the sky on the right, and the soft sound of the wind blowing in the entryway next to them. 

“That way is the courtyard. And that way-.” She pointed to the left. 

“If you go left, and then the right down the hallway, just past the twin doors is the reception hall.” She was a bit of a cheery soldier. 

“Thank you.” Byleth replied before looking back over at Ayleth. She looked over to the right and then back to the left. 

“You go to the courtyard. I’ll go to the reception hall first.” 

Byleth nodded in understanding then he turned to face the right, and walked away from her. He walked out into the sunlight, and as the light basked in him he followed the brick pathway. That was all Ayleth saw before she turned to the left. She could hear the sound of her heels hitting the stones all along the way to the reception hall. She took the right that the guard said to, and quickly after that she was at the twin door that were spoken of. 

They were open, and Ayleth was able to see the large building that was the reception hall. 

She had remembered passing by it once or twice in their sideway tracks of Jeralt leading them down some ‘short cuts’, but seeing the room was always so short. 

The grand chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, the long dark oak tables, and the crisscross pattern on the floor. Their father was right. This place did have quite a bit of money. They could hear the sound of the students and the staff walking and giggling, it created a tunnel of liveliness but also of a stiff sound. 

Ayleth strolled down the reception hall, not in a hurry, but instead taking in how grand of an area the reception room was. As she walked she saw the soldiers, but could not see anyone wearing a student uniform. 

Yet as she walked down the reception hall, she saw a red blur—a familiar red blur. Edelgard? Well it wasn’t one of the students she didn’t know, but she could at least see her first. Perhaps everyone else was out in the Officer’s Academy yard…

As Ayleth begun walking towards Edelgard, the young woman had looked in her direction. She made no grand show to alert Ayleth that she was there, just turned her head ever so slightly to look at her. But, Edelgard was not the type of girl to jump up and wave to someone that she was there. 

It was then, as Ayleth approached, that she could begin to smell that familiar scent. Only this time it was stronger as she approached. She could smell peaches and cream, but it was like what Byleth had said…there was ash. Still ash within her scent. Why was that?

Yet…the way that she is looking at me…It’s like she is trying to get her attention. Ayleth thought to herself as she took that as the sign to approach the Adrestian princess. 

“So you’ve accepted a teaching position here…Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire.” A smile graced Edelgard’s lips as she finished talking. It was like she had then begun to imagine something, but quickly regained her composure. 

“Oh. Right. I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire. Tell me, do you know if you’ll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles?”

“We are still deciding.” 

“We? So, it is a decision that you and your brother will have to make?” Ayleth nodded to affirm Edelgard of her answer.

“Hm…Well I can assure you that the Black Eagles are the best house. Even if we can be a bit…rambunctious. I can take you to them if you would like.” Edelgard offered and Ayleth nodded once again. 

“Yes, that would be helpful.” 

“Just this way.” Edelgard begun to walk towards the end of the reception hall, and then walking out towards the side into a small stone hallway that begun to expose them more to the outside. 

“Ayleth…Oh, it will be teacher now I suppose. May I ask you something?” Ayleth turned her attention towards the girl as they walked. The sound of both of their heels clicking against the stone floor. The darker haired girl nodded. 

“You and your brother are twins, am I correct?” Ayleth nodded at that which cued Edelgard that she could continue on with her question. They followed the small brick path that was behind a quite a few bushes and trees. Ayleth was able to see a handful of students sitting around in the grass, basking in the sunlight and talking to their peers. 

“Forgive me, if I am overstepping. But you two seem rather close, is that because of you two growing up as mercenaries?” Ayleth did not say anything, nor give any indication that she had heard the young princess as they neared their destination. They were in front of the entrance to the Black Eagle classroom, and all they had to do was cross the yard. Edelgard turned to Ayleth, and closed her eyes for a moment. 

“I’m sorry. I asked too much.” Edelgard looked away from Ayleth, a tinge of a blush on her cheeks. Ayleth’s eyes softened as she looked at the princess. It was…

Cute.

“I understand how you can see that.” Ayleth begun, showing that it was not that awkward of a question to ask. Although, she did feel like there was a hidden reason why Edelgard had asked her about why they were so close. It wasn’t something that people tended to ask them, but they did point it out to them which was similar enough. At least this time, Edelgard asked if that was the case or if there was another reason. 

“Growing up we were all that we had. Does that answer your question?” Ayleth watched as Edelgard kept looking away, it looked as if she was thinking as the blush had faded. Yet her eyes looked soft, and she frowned as she looked away. She nodded only when Ayleth finished her question then returned her attention to the taller woman. 

“For now. Thank you, Professor. Now. Shall we meet the students?” Edelgard motioned toward the Black Eagles classroom and Ayleth nodded. They begun to walk across the yard, and entered the classroom. 

Upon entering, Ayleth could hear the soft rumble of noise from the students talking, the light from the only window shining upon the lonely desk awaiting for a professor. The room was decent size with four large size tables to the right and left side of the room. Ayleth took the first few steps into the room to see four groups of students. Two were standing by the chalkboard, two over by the right fireplace, two over by the left fireplace, and one standing by herself by the bookshelf. 

“Lady Edelgard.” Came the voice of a plain faced male student who walked over to her. 

“Excuse me, professor. Don’t worry, the students won’t bite…I hope.” She spoke with a bit of worry. Glancing at the Black Eagle students, hoping that they would be on their best behavior. It would be a great asset to have a strong fighter be their professor

If only it was easier to know what impressed her. Edelgard thought as she started to follow the male student outside of the Black Eagle classroom. Walking back into the yard and following him as he led her away. 

She’s a beta…But it doesn’t look like strength is what she craves. Perhaps money? The thoughts of the possible items Ayleth like started to plunder Edelgard’s mind. 

Ayleth looked at the group of students, looking at how there were four groups that she was going to need to approach. She was told to talk to the students to get to know them. It would help her out as a professor too, even if she wasn’t going to be teaching for them. Self-confidence was not something Ayleth lacked, there was no anxiety or nervousness as she begun to approach the students on the left by the fireplace. 

There was an orange haired boy talking to a purple haired girl. Ayleth could hear a little bit of their conversation as she walked up to them. Yet what was shocking to her, was that she could smell two scents coming off from them. For her, the scents were only indicated that they contained scents. It was surprising to her, because the only ones she could smell was Edelgard, Dmitri, and Claude. Now there were these two too…

“But it’s your duty to start acting like an Alpha. Think about your duty to your people. To your future spouse.” 

Alpha? Byleth’s eyes were transfixed upon the two. She maintained a reasonable distance away from them, just far enough that she could hear. Being an Alpha, she could stand a considerable amount of feet away to still overhear them. 

“I’m trying! Don’t you think I know that?! Just leave me alone.”

“No. As a top-quality high-level alpha like myself, it is my duty to show you lower level alphas that-.” 

“Leave. Me. Al-” There was a growl in the girl’s voice. The growl that Ayleth had known, and used once herself. She remembered the instance where she had made the mercenary and her brother drop their weapons simply because she commanded it. She was trying to command the other student. 

Alright it was time for her to step in. Ayleth hastened her speed toward the two. Walking right up to them, and with just her presence of walking over to the two had shut the girl up. 

“Ah!” She was cut off from her command, and she turned towards Ayleth. The boy also followed suit to look at the woman approached them. 

“What?! I don’t talk to strangers!” She yelled as her knees buckled together. The orange haired man looked at Bernadetta cowering and shook his head. Tsking at her. 

“Bernadetta, this is no stranger! Our house leader owes this person a great debt. Is that not right?” He had a charming smile as he looked at Ayleth. His hand returning to his side after motioning towards Ayleth. He had then taken his other arm to cross in front of his chest, and he bowed towards her. His bow was flawless, elegant. Ayleth noticed as he looked like a prince charming illustration with his proper bow and demeanor. 

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir, legitimate son of the Aegir house family, the Empire’s foremost house.” This man certainly was proud of his title. Ayleth thought to herself as she looked upon him. He was proud, but from what he could see was that he was also respectful. 

“Are you going to join our class? I look forward to getting better acquainted with you.”

“I’m Bernadetta. So-Sorry. I just don’t like strangers.” This girl certainly was shy. Ayleth thought while looking down at the young girl who could not keep her gaze. She fidgeted and looked away from the older woman. 

Ferdinand sighed dramatically as he put his gloved hand up to his forehead and the other on his hip. 

“I can see we have a lot of work to do with you, Bernadetta. I’m sorry you will have to excuse us; we have a lot to discuss.”

“What-?! No! I didn’t do anything!” 

Ferdinand lowered his stance, holding his hands up and shaking his head. “No, no I didn’t mean-.” 

“Oh, you are going to yell at me again. I just know it…” Bernadetta’s voice trailed off as Ayleth took them fighting as a chance to take her leave. Those two certainly were rambunctious just like Edelgard said, but they were very interesting. They were defiantly alphas, which was something that she could now confirm. They were the first alphas that she was able to meet. Meet and confirm that is. 

But…if there were Alphas here…could it mean that there were also Omegas? They were also talking about being an Alpha so openly with each other. Was it normal to know these things? Or was it because of their scents that they knew? Still…it was so intriguing to see that there were other Alphas. Maybe they could have…some answers for her. 

Sure, she wasn’t going to ask them just yet and blow her cover of being a beta. But it was something she could at least study and inquire when questions arose. 

“Awe, come on, Linhardt. You can’t just make me carry your books, not only is it against the rules, it’s not fair at all.” Came the voice of a young man that garnered the attention of Ayleth. She looked over at the two boys that were by the chalkboard. The blue haired man looked agitated with his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl on his face. While the man beside him was leaning to his side with his shoulders drooped. 

“Mhm, but it would be more efficient for both of us if you carried them here. You could strengthen your arms, and I could remember to bring them.” 

“Yeah, well you could have asked. Not commanded me.” Ayleth took this as the moment to walk up to the two. Commands? Being used within the monastery? Although by the sounds of it—it was against the rules. There was something about using them that was unjust towards betas and omegas, but it was something that was bound to happen with a setting that mixed of alphas and betas. 

“Huh? Who is that? Oh! I’ve been wanting to talk to you!” The blue haired man changed his tune entirely as Ayleth approached. His countenance became livelier and he became cheerful upon seeing the stranger. The green haired man had also turned his attention over to the young woman.

“Is it true that saved Edelgard? That’s incredible! My name is Caspar by the way! Pleased to meet ya!” Caspar grinned as he pointed to himself to show who he was to Ayleth. Did Edelgard tell her peers that Ayleth had saved her? Or was this something that Alois or another teacher had told them? Was she really that easy to describe? 

“Linhardt. Good-bye.” Well these two really seemed to be the juxtaposition of the other. No hard feelings were felt by Ayleth at the crass manners, but she did see that it was odd to see such a joyous man conversate with the melancholy man. 

“Yeesh, Linhardt. How’d you get into the academy with those manners?” Caspar genuinely reacted to Linhardt’s manners with astonishment. That he really could not believe this man would say something so brash. He rose a hand to the back of his head as he looked at Linhardt. Was…he confused by the man’s actions?

“So, are you a student here too? Maybe we’ll be in the same class!” 

“That would be interesting.” Ayleth commented.

“Yeah! Perhaps we can even spar together. Well, if we are not, I would still love to spar with you. Someone who is so incredible to save Edelgard must be awesome to spar with. Maybe even learn a thing or do.” 

“I hope to not disappoint.” Ayleth commented before taking a step back to show that she was starting to leave the conversation now. 

“If you will excuse me, there are some other students I must talk to.” 

Ayleth then made her way to the other side of the room to the other fireplace to see a man and a woman talking. The man looked much older, while the woman looked much younger. There were no scents that she could tell as she walked towards them. 

“No, that is not how it works.”

“What? I am the confused. You said Omegas carry babies. That means they are-Oh. Hello.” The woman noticed that Ayleth had made her way over to them. Upon the woman pointing out that someone was there, it had prompted the man to turn towards Ayleth. Ayleth could see that he had a sunken appearance about him.

“I am Hubert. A humble servant of Lady Edelgard. I heard you came to the aid of Her Highness. You have my most sincere thanks.” His voice was raspy, and his countenance was serious. Similar to her’s where there was hardly any emotion as he spoke.

“This is Petra. She has come all the way from Brigid to study in the Empire. Back on her archipelago, she is actually a princess. In Fodlan terms, she would be called heir to the throne.” The man introduced the young woman as he motioned to her.

“Hello, I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with…-” There was a few seconds as it looked like the woman was frustrated. She had to take a brief pause to regain her footing.

“-no, I am pleased to have met you.” After finishing her sentence, she smiled at Ayleth and Ayleth nodded back towards her. It was clear from Petra’s accent that she was not from here, but her ability to speak in their language was rather good. Her problem seemed to be present and past verbs rather than the words themselves. 

“It is a pleasure to have met you too.” Ayleth motioned towards Hubert. 

“Both of you.” She turned her attention to Hubert, but then nodded towards the two of them. 

“Excuse me for being brief, but I must speak with someone. I hope to be seeing you both in the future.” Ayleth excused herself, successfully moving away from the two to go to the last person she needed to speak with in the Black Eagles. The lone girl that was standing by the bookshelf. She did not seem to be someone that was shy and kept to herself, but perhaps it was not the wisest to judge a book by the cover. 

Ayleth walked over to the quiet girl looking at the bookcases, her eyes scanning the many books until she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She blinked confusingly, but turned around to greet the woman. A charming smile graced her features to replace the startled one. 

“Well, aren’t you just lovely. Is this your first time in the monastery? Shall I show you around?” The young woman offered; she had an alluring aura about her. It could have been that she had a charming smile, and that she styled and accessorized her outfit in a way that flaunted her figure. But there was something more than that. 

“Oh, my name is Dorothea. Before I joined the academy, I was a member of an opera company in the Empire. You should hear me sing sometime.” In a way she reminded Ayleth of Manuela, but her eyes and tone of voice said something different. 

“I would love to. I imagine that you would be a good songstress.” That had made Dorothea chuckle. She held a curled hand up near her mouth as she chuckled. 

“I can’t tell if that is you flirting with me, or being genuine. Either way I am fine with. But, who exactly am I talking to?” 

“My name is Ayleth.” 

“Ayleth. What a pretty name. But…Tell me if I am wrong, but are you the one who saved dear Edie?

“Yes.” There wasn’t a reason for Ayleth to hide behind flowery language since it was sure that she did save Edelgard. She was about to be killed by a bandit, and after going through a time loop, she had saved her and herself. There was no denying it—even if it was a strange thing to admit to so bluntly. 

“Then I thank you.” 

“You are welcome, but I am just glad that she is okay.” Ayleth’s eyes softened as she spoke. Thinking fondly not on just Edelgard, but from the fact that she was able to save both of them. That her efforts were not in vain when she threw herself in front of Edelgard—it felt nice knowing that she was successful. 

\--

Meanwhile, as Byleth walked into the yard. He could see the few students that were sitting and talking to each other. The students that were trying to spend their last few moments hanging out and enjoying their time together before classes were to start. He could see to his right that there were three classrooms, and the closest one to him was the classroom with red banners. Byleth peered inside to see blurs of more students that were inside. Should he visit those students first? 

“Excuse me, Byleth.” Came the genuine voice of the man that he had met before. He had walked over to Byleth, and as he stood in front of Byleth, the darker haired man could see that he was a little bit taller than he was—just a little but it was enough for Byleth to notice. 

“Yes, Dimitri.” Byleth spoke in his usual monotone voice, but upon hearing that Byleth had remembered his name, the younger man had smiled. 

“You do remember my name. How wonderful. I must admit that I humbly apologize for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn’t even the courtesy to properly introduce myself.” 

‘I thought that perhaps this was why he could have been acting so aloof towards me.’ The blond-haired man looked down at the shorter one in front of him. There still remained his vacant expression and calm emotionally demeanor, but as strange as it was there was something about him that drew him in. It could have been the fact that he could effortlessly fight in battles, or his strategic mind—but the man fascinated him. Strong in battle, and…some mysterious allure. 

“I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course—” Dimitri’s features softened after stating his title. Showing to Byleth, that he was not stating his name to try to show off to the mercenary. That was something that Byleth was used to, after working and fighting for quite a few lords, there were many that flaunted their title around. It was refreshing to see a noble that did not. 

“—I am simply a student. And I’ve heard word that you are to become a professor here.” His face lightened up as he smiled. 

“Delightful news. I still have much to learn, but I’m confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance. In any case, welcome to the monastery.” Was he that confident that Byleth was going to train the Blue Lions? Or did he mean this in general? Byleth momentarily asked himself. 

“I hear you’re investigating the different houses here. Did any of the Blue Lions catch your attention?”

“I had not yet had the chance to meet them. I just recently found the Officer’s Academy.” 

“If you would like some assistance, I can show you where they are.” The blond man smiled, he was being genuine at the idea of being able to show the professor the Blue Lions. He was not trying to sweet-talk his way into having the professor favoring his class, but he was going to try to be helpful as he possibly could. 

“They are good students although they tend to be lively.” He warned as he begun to lead the way to the middle classroom. The one that was to the left of the red banner classroom. It was not as far away from them since they just had to cross the yard. Upon crossing the soft grass and the gentle sun basking onto Byleth, he looked up to see the soft smile resting on Dimitri’s lips. The wind had picked up and Byleth had the opportunity to stop and smell the scent that was coming off the younger man. 

The scent of winter. Cool peppermint, cinnamon, and a touch of pine. It was defiant, with no sense or trace that he was trying to deny his scent. Why was it that he smelled like this? Byleth wondered with puzzlement until the change of scenery startled his mind back to the present. 

The present where he could see a classroom with students inside that were for the most part were conversating with each other. Yet, there was one lone man that was standing near the entrance that had a scent that immediately wafted against Byleth’s nose. The smell of citrus and red wine. It wasn’t necessarily a bad smell, but it was strong and it was potent. Byleth had to resist the urge to pause and brace himself against the smell. He didn’t want it coming off that the man’s scent was affecting him. 

“Hey there. Dimitri, is this the mercenary that saved you?” The charming man approached the two that walked into the classroom. His attention was on Dimitri when he asked his question, but soon it turned to Byleth. He tilted his head to the side as he spoke to Byleth. 

“It’s an honor to meet you.” He had paused as his eyes flickered to inspect Byleth up and down. It was subtle and quick, but it was just enough for Byleth to notice that he had done so. The man then grinned either because he knew that he had been caught or he was trying to be charming. 

“I’m Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like. Although…” His voice trailed off as he turned his attention to Dimitri. 

“There is something that I need to ask of you, Your Highness.” There was a playful tone in his voice and he motioned to the outside of the classroom. 

“Yes, of course.” Dimitri seemed to not be fully aware of his surroundings as it had taken him a minute to see that Sylvain was talking to him, but he quickly adjusted himself. He begun to follow Sylvain out of the classroom but paused for a moment to stop and look at Byleth. 

“Come talk to me after you met the Blue Lions. I can give you some clarification if you need it.” Byleth nodded in understandings before turning his attention back to the three sets of students that were in the classroom. One on the right of him by the fireplace, one of the left by the fireplace, and one set that was in the middle by the chalkboard. 

“Never would I imagine that I would be here…What about you Dedue?” Byleth could overheard the conversation faintly from the two men that were talking to the left of him. There was a rather tall, broad shouldered man that was standing with a stony expression talking to a shorter, softer man with freckles littered across his face. 

Byleth had chose them to walk up to first since they seemed to be talking about the monastery. At least that was a safe topic to talk about. 

As Byleth walked up to the two of them, he noticed that they did not have as strong as scents compared to Sylvain and Dimitri. Their scents were rather subdued and he could only get the smell of ginger from the taller gentleman and mint with wild flowers from the smaller man. 

“Oh! Hi, there!” The smaller man called out to Byleth as he approached which made the taller man give his attention to Byleth also. 

“You must be the one of the mercenaries that everyone’s talking about. I’m Ashe. Great to meet you. This here is Dedue. He servers Prince Dimitri.” Ashe spoke without missing a beat when talking. It seemed that he was rather talkative, or perhaps it was because it was a contrast to the stoic appearance of the man next to him. Ashe appeared to have a joyful, subtle excitement about him while the man to the side was much harder to read. From his height, he would have seemed scary and frightful—but his posture showed that he was proper and calm.

“I have heard that you rescued His Highness. Words can not express my gratitude.” Rescued? Well it was true that him and his family had jumped in to help Dimitri and the rest of the students—it wasn’t really something he had seen as a rescue. Battle and fighting were always his job, and the one thing that he had known how to do. Although there was a lot going on that day, perhaps he never stopped to realize. 

“Should you ever require my strength, please know that I will hasten to repay his debt.” This man, Dedue, was a serious man. The way that he pledged his allegiance to Prince Dimitri could be worrying. It wasn’t something that he would get involved in—but he did take notice of it.

“Thank you, I hope that day does not come.” Byleth responded as he faintly bowed his head towards Dedue. 

“As do I.” 

“Oh Dedue, there is no reason to be so gloom. We should be happy; we are attending school at the Garreg Mach Monastery.” Ashe proclaimed, not loud with over enthusiasm, but with a genuine joy to be here. He motioned towards Dedue as he spoke, but he was also looking and gesturing to the classroom in general.

“Hm? I assure you, Ashe. I am very happy to be attending by His Highness’ side.” Dedue spoke with the monotone, completely stoic voice. 

“Oh-right. Sorry.” 

Byleth took this as his chance to leave the conversation before it got any more awkward. He could see that the two were fairly different, but both were good natured.  
“If you will excuse me.” Byleth begun to take a few steps back to leave. 

“Oh yes, of course! Hopefully we will be seeing you again. What was your name again?” 

“Byleth, and maybe we will.” Byleth bowed to them slightly as he made his leave. Walking away from Dedue and Ashe to walk towards the center of the room. He could see two other groups that were talking. One by the right fireplace, and one that was to the front of the classroom. 

“I think he will listen to you more if you speak with him.” 

“What, because you are an omega, he won’t listen to you?” 

“That’s not what I was saying, Felix.” 

Omega? Byleth looked over at the two by the chalkboard, a boy and a girl. From the look of the conversation, it seemed that the blond girl was the one who had spoken as if she was an omega. Was it true? Was she really an omega? There was a rush of curiosity within Byleth, and before he could think twice about his actions, he walked over to the two by the chalkboard. 

“Then speak up. What are-.” The two continued to fight until Byleth had become approachable enough that the girl had first taken notice. 

Both of them had a strong smell, stronger than Dedue and Ashe. The man’s scent of pine and of a potent peppery spice that he could feel swell up in his lungs upon first smelling. Then there was the woman’s who scent had thrown him off. It was the first time that he had smelt someone that had a potent smell—but it felt different. When he could smell everyone else’s scents, they were not only potent but...stimulating. This was different. 

Her scent was of flowers, very floral with a hint of mint. It wasn’t a bad smell at all—but it didn’t stimulate him like the other scents did. Even the faint scents over others would at least stimulate him even if it was minuscule. Was it because he was an omega? 

“Hello! You must be the mercenary that Prince Dimitri has talked about. As a citizen of Faerghus, I thank you.” The omega placed a hand over her chest and bowed towards Byleth as she did so. 

“He also said you’re quite skilled. And he doesn’t just say things like that.” The man held cold eyes, furrowed brows, and a hallow voice. His countenance would be stoic if it wasn’t for the bite that was held when he spoke. 

“I look forward to sparring with you and beating you.” His appearance turned that of smug, a tight smile as his lip curled. He had motioned to Byleth when he said that he would be beating him, and when he did Byleth felt that the man was not doing it to show off—but that there was something else. He did not seem to be boisterous just smug and confident. Yet, he did just meet this man. Perhaps there was nothing more and he was just a smug man. 

The comment did not bother Byleth. He knew of his own capabilities, and he knew that if the man did beat him then it would just show Byleth what he needed to learn. It was not something that he needed to spend emotional energy on unlike the man in front of him.

“Felix, must you always speak of fighting right away? Or is that just your way of justifying being an Alpha?” The woman scoffed at Felix. She looked away from the boy and placed her hand into her palm as she leaned away from the boy. Felix on the other hand, glared at her and ‘tsked’ at her. Turning away from her rather sharply and leaving—walking out of the classroom entirely. 

“Felix!” Ingrid called out when she finally looked over only to see the Felix had left her. She had taken a couple of steps running after him but stopped just a foot away from Byleth. Her hand outstretched as she was trying to call out to Felix, but realizing that she would not be able to catch up had just sighed. 

“I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have made fun of him. Sorry, I did not introduce myself. You may call me Ingrid. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Ingrid smiled faintly at Byleth, but the smile had faltered. She solemnly looked out at the classroom’s exit. 

“You can go after him. I do not mind.” 

“What? No. No…I should leave him be. Don’t want to make him angrier than he already is.” Ingrid mumbled under her breath as she looked away from the exit. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and she sighed at the last sentence. 

“You could get or do something for him that does like.” Byleth offered and that made Ingrid’s eyes widen. She looked up at the taller man and blinked confusingly. Obviously, she was not expecting a suggestion from him on the matter between them. She did nod with a soft smile once she heard the words that Byleth suggested. 

“You are right. I think I know the perfect thing. Thank you…Oh. I don’t know your name.” The surprised expression returned to Ingrid’s face as she realized that she had not asked for the man’s name.  
“Byleth.” The omega woman smiled.

“Thank you, Byleth. I will see to it if you excuse me.” She had begun to leave, and upon her taking her leave. Byleth had looked at the last group of people that he needed to talk to from the Blue Lions. The two women that were talking over by the right fireplace. 

He made his way over to them, and he could hear them being friendly with each other. It seemed that they were relatively comfortable with each other as they spoke about what recipes of food they were trying. At least that was what they were talking about, but just as Byleth begun to approach he had heard their topic change. 

“Isn’t it weird, I’m with more alphas then I have ever been with in my entire life.” The red headed girl spoke with such enthusiasm and a spark of life as she talked. She brought a hand up near her face as she took the time to think about the fact that there have been more alphas around the vicinity.

“And omegas.” The other woman spoke with a soft, whimsical tone.

The two girls had very strong and potent scents that Byleth could notice. The red head’s scent was of baked apples with almonds with a hint of a floral rose bounce. The blond-haired woman’s scent was of mixed berries and maple syrup. Both smelled fairly good, and different from the others that he had talked to. It was one of the fruitiest scents he had ever smelled.

“That’s true, huh. I wonder what will happen when-.” The red head begun to speak, but as Byleth had approached the two the blond woman had noticed him. She looked up to see that the man had walked near them and smiled at him. She motioned towards him in which made the red head woman turn around towards him.

“Oh! And who’s this? You don’t look familiar at all. Do you work here at the monastery?” The whimsical woman questioned. Byleth glanced down at his clothes for a moment, did they really look like monastery clothing?

“Oh, Mercie! Do you think this is one of the mercenaries people have been talking about?” There was a hint of a giggle within the red head’s voice. She looked at Byleth with a smile and bright eyes. 

“Now that I think about it, that does sound like something Dimitri may have said…I suppose you’ll be enrolling at the Officers Academy too, then?” The fruity scent woman spoke faintly, like she wasn’t really asking the question, as she placed her pointer finger up as she looked up. Remembering back on the memory of Dimitri telling her something about a mercenary, but she must have forgot. Yet upon abandoning the memory, giving up on trying to recount all the details. She returned to look at Byleth with a pure genuine smile, just a whimsical semblance. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mercedes, and this is my best friend--.” Mercedes held her hand out to motion to Annette, she was going to finish introducing when--.

“I’m Annette! It’s nice to meet you.” The woman spoke up, a slight blush on her face as she seemed caught off guard. Byleth had paid too much attention to Mercedes to notice that Annette had been staring at Byleth. She had dialed in on his features, and got lost in them until she realized that she was going to be talked to. Quickly before his eyes landed upon her, she had spoke up. Mercedes, of course, had noticed the Annette was giving, but said nothing about it.

“It is nice to meet you both.” Byleth closed his eyes and nodded his head towards them in a slight bow to give them respect as they gave him. 

“Oh. Claude.” Mercedes pointed out as the confident man approached the group. 

“Is there something that we can help you with?” Mercedes asked before Claude could get a word in. He smiled at her. Byleth could feel a sudden weight leaning over on him. He turned to look to see Claude had placed his arm on his own right shoulder, and leaned into him. He was using him as an arm rest as he spoke.

“Actually, if you two wouldn’t mind. May I could steal this guy right here?” Claude had reached over with his other hand to pat Byleth’s chest. It wasn’t a surprise to Byleth that Claude was friendly and charming enough to do this—but as Byleth looked over at Claude’s eyes. He saw a twinkle in them. What was the man thinking? 

“I just need to ask him a few questions.” 

Mercedes and Annette both smiled at Claude. Mercedes had nodded while Annette had motioned towards Byleth. The faint blush appearing again when she gave her attention towards him. 

“Of course! I mean-.” Annette then turned to Byleth. 

“I mean as long as you are okay with it.” Because it was now Byleth’s turn to reply, everyone had looked at him. Claude’s overtly friendly demeanor had been replaced with a serious stern expression in his eyes—but a handsome smile as a decoy smile. 

Byleth closed his eyes, and gently nodded to the group. 

“Yes. If you excuse me, I must talk with Claude.” His voice remained emotionless, but he was curious as to what Claude did have to say to him. Upon hearing his word of agreeing to come with him, Claude had got off of Byleth, standing up to his full height and not leaning on the man. 

“No problem. Talk to you later!” Annette spoke out as the two boys started to leave the Blue Lions classroom. 

Once outside the classroom, Claude had led Byleth to the Officer’s Academy’s yard. They stood a bit towards the right, almost near the entrance of the yellow banner classroom. The one that he had expected to be as the Golden Deer classroom. Byleth did not say anything as he was lead outside, nor when the two had stopped to talk. 

What does he want to ask? Is it the same as Dimitri? To talk to his class? Byleth thought as that was what he was suppose to be doing anyway. He had no idea what class he was going to have to teach, and all he was prompted to do was to learn his bearings of the school and to talk to the students. 

“Well, well. Scored a teaching gig here, huh? Talk about a great first impression. I guess that means I’d better introduce myself properly.” The dark-haired male cleared his throat. Then he stood proper and tall, and placed his hand upon his chest. His eyes closed but his charming smile remained. 

“I’m Claude von Riegan. I’m from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but-“His demeanor then broke with slouched shoulders and tilting his head to the side.

“-don’t worry too much about all that madness.” Claude lightly chuckled as Byleth looked at him with the same emotionless vacant expression. He wasn’t expecting there to be a change in the man’s expressions, but he was still trying to figure out Byleth. He was curious of the skilled fighter turned professor. 

“I’m guessing you don’t know which class you’ll be teaching yet, do you? I bet you’d like ours. We’re not as…difficult as the other two.” Byleth then remembered the moment when Felix having a fight with Ingrid and then walking out of the room. Yet, most of the kids did seem interesting and respectful at least. Although, he still had no idea who he was teaching yet. 

“Have you met the folks from the Golden Deer?” 

Byleth shook his head ‘no’. 

“Well let me offer to show you around. Although…” Claude crossed his arms over his chest. Watching to see if there was a change of expression from Byleth if he paused his sentence. There wasn’t. Byleth just stared at him—it wasn’t until Byleth tilted his head in question from holding the question too long. 

Is it possible he has just a good poker face? But why would a mercenary need one?

“I do have a question for you. So, don’t run off too far after you meet the students, alright?” Byleth nodded in agreement. 

“Well alright, let me show you the folks of the Golden Deer.” He spoke as he started to head to the direction of the classroom on the far left that held the two yellow banners on the side. The room was identical to the Blue Lion’s house except for the banners. The layout was the same yet most of the students were standing very differently. Not that there was much of a chance for him to look as a man had approached both him and Claude. 

The giant waft of scent was a sting to his throat. His eyes almost burned, and Byleth felt himself trying to steady himself. He was usually able to brace for scents, but the scent of this man was much too strong for him. It felt like a kick to his knees but at least he was able to stand. On the outside, all that could be seen was Byleth stiffen like a board. He purposely tried to not breathe to avoid the scent, but it was so miniscule and unnoticeable that the man who walked over could not tell that there was a change in the ex-mercenaries’ body. 

But someone noticed. Claude’s emerald eyes glanced at Byleth at the sudden change of body, but quickly looked away to look at the purple haired man in front of them. 

Lorenz. Claude thought with a mental sigh.

Lorenz’s scent was that of citrus and roses. Yet there was a pungent smell of citrus that rang through both of the boy’s noses as they stood in front of the man. 

“You must be the renowned mercenary who rescued Claude. Honestly, you should not have troubled yourself over the likes of him.” The man spoke with an upturned nasal voice and he placed his hand ever so slightly against his own chest as he spoke. This was defiantly a man that Byleth was used to dealing with, but none of them ever had a scent this potent before. 

“Lorenz, I’m right here.” Claude was none to impressed at the man, and his facial expression showed it. His arms crossed in front of him, and Lorenz only looked at him and smiled. 

“Claude, don’t be rude. I am talking to the mercenary you had gossiped so much about. I should only return the favor by disclosing about the man he saved.” Claude groaned; this was supposed to be how he redeemed himself by showing off his students to the new professor. There was only something to gain by having Byleth like them. 

The man looked down at Byleth, and he noticed that there was a softness in the man’s eyes that were not there before. It was new—but it was a different change to the vacant expression. 

“My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. You will want to remember it.” Lorenz tilted his head to the side and smiled at Byleth. Then he followed suit with his head tilt to turn towards Claude. 

“But I am in need of your noble attention.” Lorenz spoke directly to Claude as he turned his entire body towards him.

“What? Really? Is it important?” Claude looked at Lorenz with a confused puzzlement, and reaching behind his head to rub the back of it as he looked at Lorenz. The purple haired man also groaned with irritation, closing his eyes, and then returned back to a similar demeanor as before.

“Yes, Claude, unforgettably all noblemen matters are important.” Lorenz spoke as if he was pushing out a sigh along with it. A sigh to have to be working with Claude for some matter, but it appeared that it was a duty that must be done. 

Claude sighed, “Alright.” He turned to start walking out of the classroom with Lorenz. Only to stop just before he got too far from Byleth to look at him. He saw the relaxation of Byleth’s body as Lorenz begun to move away from the man. Byleth had to take a few moments before realizing that someone’s eyes were upon him. He turned to look at Claude and meet his gaze. 

“Wait for me, like I said, still some questions I have to ask.” He said with a wink before following Lorenz out of the classroom. 

With the two of them gone, Byleth was able to see for himself the students that were in the Golden Deer classroom. He saw that there were three pairs of students, one to the left by the rows of tables, one up front by the teacher’s desk, and one to the right by the window. The one by the window, he could hear the two talk already. 

Neither of the students had a strong scent, rather it was much fainter and more subdued. Something that he was used to smelling. The man, had the scent of almonds and ginger. While the orange haired woman had peppercorn and fresh cut grass.

“Oh, come on. How tough can those Alphas be when they don’t have muscles like these?” He could hear the man speak as he begun to flex in front of the short orange haired girl. She had sighed and put her forehead into her hand. Shaking slightly. 

“No. That’s not what I was saying. They are naturally stronger so we have to be stronger.” The blond man blinked confusingly at her like he didn’t know what she was saying. 

“I’m not saying you are not strong. Just-ah…forget about it.” She mumbled, and Byleth decided that this was the time to approach the two of them. 

“Huh? Are you Claude’s guest? The dining hall’s that way if that is what you are looking for.” The taller man pointed to the right of where they were, but he was pointing in the direction of the dining hall from what Byleth could gather. 

“No Raphael. That’s Captain Jeralt’s kid.” The woman spoke up, and that had caught Byleth off guard. The blue haired man looked towards her to see if he could recognize her. She didn’t seem to be anyone that he recognized off the bat. 

“Hi, I’m Leonie Pinelli—Captain Jeralt’s first and greatest apprentice! I’m sure he’s told you about me?” Leonie had leaned forward to shake hands with Byleth, in which Byleth did return by shaking her hand. Yet as she was shaking his hand and introducing herself, Byleth was caught off guard. Jeralt’s apprentice? He never spoke about one before. Nor did he remember meeting someone that did claim to be his apprentice. When did he have time to have one?

Before Byleth could answer.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Raphael Kirsten. Who are you again?” Byleth and Leonie dropped their handshake and Byleth looked at Raphael. 

“My name is Byleth.” 

“Oh! Right! You don’t seem like you like you are very strong. Do you want to learn?” Raphael asked and Byleth’s vacant expression could not be read by both Leonie nor Raphael. Yet to be honest, Byleth was not offended at those words. Compared to Raphael, he must seem week, and at least he was offering to help him learn how to become strong. 

“What do you suggest?” Byleth offered to hear him out. 

“Well first start out with 100lb weights and then work until you can lift both of those on each arm!” The man suggested with a grin. He flexed one of his arms towards Byleth, curling his bicep to show off that that was how he had gained his muscles. Happy and excited to be teaching someone. 

“Thank you for the tip. Now, if you excuse me.” Byleth then turned around to start walking towards another group of students. 

“Wait!” He stopped, and turned towards the girl that had called out to him. She had taken a few steps towards him. 

“Has…Has Captain Jeralt said anything about me?” The young woman seemed firm, but there was a quiver in her voice that gave suggestion otherwise. Her eyes were fiercely locked on to Byleth as he stared back at her with a vacant expression. There were a few moments of silence between them before Byleth closed his eyes, looked down and shook his head. He then stood straight, his body leaning towards him moving away from her, but he wasn’t about to leave just yet. 

“I’m sorry, but to me he has not.” Byleth spoke the truth, it was all that he could do for her. He then turned to walk in the direction of the other two pair of students. One of whom that he could hear something interesting happen between the dirty blond-haired boy and the long white-haired girl. 

“But you know where to get them right?” The girl asked with her posture stiff, and her eyes firmly upon the young boy like whatever they were talking about showing how serious she was.

“Of course, my family sells them, but…can you explain to me again what you want an Alpha blanket?” There was a tinge of pink upon the young woman’s face. The young man had reached up to rub the back of his head as he stared confused at the girl. She quickly scoffed at him and turned to look away from him. 

“Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything.” She spoke quickly, noticing that the boy had said what she had wanted rather out loud and to the public. Something that she wished to have been held in private, but why exactly? And why was there such a thing as an Alpha blanket? What did it do? Byleth wondered and found himself walking over to the two youths. 

The young woman was the first to point out Byleth, happy to have a distraction from the uncomfortable conversation she just had with the boy. 

“So, you’re the skilled mercenary who saved Claude, are you?” The young woman pointed with astonishment, although with her glance towards the boy to take note of the ex-mercenary. Byleth understood that she was trying to put the topic on to Byleth instead. 

“Oh, you are? It’s such an honor to meet you! I am Ignatz Victor. My parents are Alliance merchants.” Ignatz smiled at Byleth, and Byleth could tell from his sense of genuinely that he was not the type that one would normally see at an officer’s academy. Was there a reason that he was here? Was he trying to become a bodyguard for his merchant parents?

“And I am Lysithea von Ordelia. Please do not forget it.” The young woman spoke firmly and the way she talked indicated that she was someone who was determined. Which was a contrast to her small frame and rather cute appearance. Yet…now that Byleth was near her—he could smell her scent. It was more potent than the boy next to her but it was also faint. 

Ignatz had the faint scent of ripe fruit and lavender. While the girl had the scent of honey apple. The apple was more potent, but it was rather interesting scent. Both faint and subdue, but at the same time could be stimulating and strong. 

Byleth nodded to Lysithea to show that he understood that he was not suppose to forget her name. Not that he would purposely try to forget someone’s name, but he understood the sentiment. 

“It is nice to meet both of you.” Byleth spoke in the usual matter of fact way, yet there was a sincerity in his voice.

“I don’t know, Marianne. It would be so nice to just find a nice Alpha to take care of me, and all I would have to do is just have kids. Sounds pretty nice to me.” The three people, Igntaz, Lysithea, and Byleth heard the words come from the pink haired girl that stood next to the blue haired one. They were the last pair that was talking by the teacher’s desk. 

Lysithea huffed, crossing her arms and looked away from the two of them. 

“Someone better go break it up before Hilda really puts her foot in her mouth.” The young woman spoke which made Ignatz’s eyes widen. Byleth had also turned to look at the young woman. 

“What do you mean?” Ignatz asked but before he could get a response back, the three of them had heard the next words to the conversation. This time it was coming from the blue haired woman. 

“It would be. If I was a good omega.” The blue haired woman looked down; her gaze was away from the pink haired woman. Her shoulders slouched, and her general body posture was of trying to hide away from the gaze of everyone. Upon hearing the conversation, and the advice of Lysithea, Byleth had started to make his way over to the two girls.

“Hey! Don’t say something like that. Come on, I was only saying that I’m-.” The girl began to speak but was cut off as Byleth had made his presence known to the two. He had walked with rather loud footsteps, not loud enough to make it obvious as to what he was trying to do—just enough so that the two knew of his presence. It had caused the pink haired girl off from her sentence to instead focus on him. 

From being so close to the two, Byleth could smell their scents. Both were potent, and just as he predicted the omega scent was potent but not as stimulating. Yet the pink haired girl’s scent was of berries, roses, with a hint of mint. The omega girl’s scent was cinnamon and lavender.

“Hey, are you that mercenary? Everyone’s been talking about you. I’m Hilda Valentine Goneril. And her name is…” Hilda could certainly talk as she spoke fairly fast, but he noticed that when she did so she attempted to appear cute. Tilting her head, smiling, but the way she held her shoulders said that she was firm. As if to appear intimidating. 

‘Was she doing that on purpose?’ Byleth noticed that she was trying to speak for the omega, but with furrowed brows towards Hilda, the young woman spoke. Her voice was soft and horse with a stutter, but she spoke for herself.

“M-Marianne von Edmund…” Marianne’s posture quickly retreated inward, and her gaze looked away from Byleth. 

“Are you joining the Knights of Serios or something? Well, I look forward to seeing more of you!” Hilda had dismissed him. Practically waving a hand in front of him to leave away from her, or to at least say something that would make her interested in talking to him. It was fair considering that it did seem like he had tried to interrupt the conversation, but he was just trying to help…whatever it was that Hilda was going to say next…it did not sound like it was going to be in her favor. 

All of these statements about Alphas and Omegas had confused and bewildered him. It was nothing that he had heard of before, and he was completely unaware about what all of it meant that he couldn’t possibly start out with one question. 

“Nice to meet both of you...” Byleth’s voice trailed off, and he took a few steps back away from the two. There was nothing more that he could say to them as Hilda appeared to have ended their conversation. 

The Golden Deer…Byleth looked at the students. The red headed woman who now was glaring at him, the burly strong simple man, the questionable dirty blond boy, the white-haired mysterious girl, the shy and skittish blue haired omega, and the pink haired girl that had dismissed him so quickly. Not to mention the purple haired noble that had walked away with Claude.

What exactly was Claude talking about that they were the less difficult? Byleth pondered for a moment before leaving the classroom. As he begun leaving, Claude had came running up to him. He came up upon the right side of the path to Byleth’s right. 

“Looks like I caught you right on time. So how about that talk?” Byleth nodded, and Claude begun to lead him away from the classroom. He led him just outside the Officer’s Academy yard, and towards the stone walkway that turned into the stone path that lead to another building. He stopped right next to a couple of stone pillars with vegetarian growing on the pillars. There was some bushes that had grown tall enough that it casted a shadows of the leaves upon both of the men’s bodies. With the rustle of the leaves, the light and shadows would change causing there to be flickers of bright light upon Byleth’s eyes that Claude could notice. Seeing them change from the light from blue to purple depending on the light and shadow. 

“He is rather pretty; I’ll give him that.” Claude thought to himself.

“So, how did you like the Golden Deer?” 

“They are…” Wearisome? Nice? 

“Interesting.” 

“Ouch. Well if you hate boredom like I do, interesting is nice to have.” Claude chuckled warmly, knowing that his students had failed to show the new professor that they were not as difficult as the other classes. As he chuckled, Byleth could see the dancing lights upon Claude’s skin and seeing his warmth suiting the light.

“Well, what I came out of here to ask, now don’t take it as me being a sore loser. But why did you pick the Holy Kingdom over the Alliance back then?” Claude’s chuckle had disappeared, but there was still a smile when Claude spoke. Perhaps there always a little one as he did, but none of it seemed to be genuine. At least a smile that was without some sort of undertone. 

“You never said that you were from the Alliance.” Byleth held his hand out to motion to Claude. Claude’s eyes went wide. 

“I had to make that guess for myself. If I wasn’t sure you were the Alliance—who was I meant to pick for you?”

“Yeah I suppose that is a fair point.” Claude looked away from Byleth. His hand rubbing his neck as he looked away from the other man. Appearing to be rather embarrassed that he had made a big deal of not being picked only for it to be his own fault. For Claude, it was not that he wasn’t picked—at least that was what he thought. It was because the it was the Holy Kingdom that was picked over the Alliance.

“Then…” Claude removed his hand and returned back to looking at Byleth. His tone lowering, and his eyes locking onto Byleth to prove that he was being serious. His soft smile did make it appear that he was playing, but his body language of leaning himself towards Byleth and his hardened eyes showed the opposite. 

“What do you pick now?” Byleth leaned on his left side and tilted his head to the left. His blank expression and his body language also mismatched with Claude. He appeared to be playful but thinking while his blank expression betrayed him. He looked away from Claude which made the light hit the side of his face and Claude could see the glowing beautiful profile of Byleth. He did not blink for that second. 

After a second, Byleth had moved to return his attention back to Claude. 

“Why is it important?” 

“I’m just curious. You are a well-known mercenary who had shown real strength. I would like to know where your allegiance lies. Unless…” Claude trailed off, his eyes narrowing. 

“Unless?” Came Byleth’s monotone voice. 

“Do you have an allegiance to the Church of Serios?” 

There was a soft breeze that blew to brush Byleth’s hair against his cheeks. He stared at Claude with the same vacant, expressionless, countenance that as Claude gazed upon, he focused upon Byleth’s eyes. Their color reminded him of the color of an ocean that a child would dream of. At the time when it was calm and the reflections of the sea creatures and magic to create an ethereal moment. It was fantastical. Yet—they did not reflect the same vacancy that remained on Byleth’s face. But what was it—he had no idea. 

“If that is who will protect my students.” Byleth responded which was a pretty politically safe answer. Claude chuckled that. 

“Fair enough, Teach. “He spoke with a soft smile that he was used to smiling with, and he placed his hand on his hip. 

“Thank you for indulging me on this. But I do suppose that you have to be getting back to Lady Rhea.” Byleth nodded his head towards Claude at that. Indeed, he and Ayleth needed to get back to their job. They did what they were told by meeting the students, so they needed to find what their next assignment was before they had to teach the students they were assigned. 

Byleth turned away from Claude, and begun to walk away. As he walked, the breeze flew up and a bit of Byleth’s cape fluttered against Claude. Byleth paid no attention to it but continued on walking.

“Mhm?” Claude sniffed the air for a second. 

‘Hay?’ He stared at the back of Byleth, his hand remaining on his hip, but his other hand coming up to rub his chin. ‘Can a beta’s scent be of hay? ...Interesting.’ 

As Byleth walked across the yard, heading back to the way to go back to the Audience Chamber, he saw that Ayleth was walking out of the Golden Deer room. She gracefully halted once her eyes locked on to her brother, and she stood up straight. She waited for him quietly to walk to her which he did, and once they were side by side they begun to walk together across the yard. 

“They seem…interesting.” Ayleth spoke with her eyes still forward on the prize of getting back. 

Byleth nodded in agreement.


End file.
